


Young Pups To Wolves

by Gberryb, Miss Mamacita Oliveira (Gberryb)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Character Study, Creampie, Cum in panties, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Someone make more Carlos/Reader content, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, blease, tit worship, wrap it up kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gberryb/pseuds/Gberryb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gberryb/pseuds/Miss%20Mamacita%20Oliveira
Summary: At the end of Resident Evil 3 Carlos and Jill part ways.Carlos doesn't deserve to go home to nothing. That's where you come in.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 226





	1. Young Pups

"Don't look at me like that, Oliveira." She grumbled, walking away from him. Just the slightest bit of embarrassment began to form a blush on her face. "Just because you made it out of that hellhole alive doesn't mean I owe you some kind of hero's welcome."

"Didn't ask for that." He huffed, shaggy dark hair fringing his eyes as usual. "And I don't want it either."

  
She looked at him almost incredulously, eyebrows perked up, smirk playing on her lips. "Wow, you must've really seen some shit in RC, huh?"

Carlos didn't dare say a word, they both already knew the answer.

  
She quietly walked to lounge room's community fridge and opened it. To her delight there was still half a six pack of beers left in the crummy machine, they were cold too. She pulled them out and watched as her fellow officer cringed.

"Those were Mikhail's..." He swallowed hard.

  
"Yeah, and?" She breathed out, popping the caps off two of the three. "Bastard would've wanted us to share these instead of letting them rot in here."

Carlos' brow lowered in irritation. He strode over to her and grabbed her arm. She let him do it. "Don't talk about him like that. He was a good man and he deserved a better death than what he got."

  
"You don't think I know that?!" She snapped, pushing one of the open beers against his broad chest. She could feel the warmth of his skin beneath his black Umbrella fatigues. She chose desperately to ignore it as he took the bottle, his fingers almost burning hot compared to her chilled ones.

  
"I fucking hate that he told me to stay behind as intel. I sat at that fucking desk, talking to platoons as they were ripped to shreds by those...things. I had to report every death to the higher ups...I had to collect their dog tags Carlos..." She whimpered, tears burning the corners of her eyes. "Tyrell is fucking dead."

  
The older man looked at her with sympathy. He had lived the reality of watching your brother in arms fall. She hadn't lived it, but she had been forced to deal with picking up the pieces in the aftermath. Carlos had been able to say goodbye in some sort of fashion. She hadn't and never would get the closure afforded to him. Their comrades would forever be ghosts to her.

  
She turned from him, jerking her arm out of his loose grasp. A stray tear dripped from her eyelashes, then down to the dusty linoleum floor. She took a look at the now empty lounge. What was once a bustling little community of over one hundred and twenty men and women, was now barren, completely void of life, save her and Oliveira.  
She swiveled her head to look back at Carlos, his eyes stormy in that way when he got to thinking hard. She took a sip of her beer, crinkling her nose. Never liked the taste, but damn her if she was going to let it go to waste.

  
"To Mikhail, and the rest of the U.B.C.S." She stated half-heartedly, threatening tears making her voice crack. To her surprise, Carlos lifted his beer and clicked it against hers.

"To us too..." He smirked, his eyes still dark, but no longer stormy. "We still got a lot ahead of us."

"True that." She huffed.

  
They took long sips of their drinks, settling in to their comfortable silence. It had always been that way between them. They had been young pups when they first met and had been at the bottom of the U.B.C.S. totem pole together. Both from rather abysmal family units, they clung tight to any semblance of sibling-hood they could. In that moment of quiet, they had never been closer.

  
She plopped down onto one of the lounge room's couches, the loveseat to be specific. She didn't expect Oliveira to join her on the two-seater, but his presence was welcome. Their thighs nearly brushed as they reclined and nursed their beers.

  
"I hate that I lived..." She sniffled.

  
He looked up at the ceiling forlornly, blinking hard, jaw set.

  
"Me too..."

  
Silence again.

  
"You leaving Monday?" She asked, biting her bottom lip to keep from sobbing.

  
"Yeah," He replied, "Jill pulled some strings for me, I'll be joining Delta Force..."

  
Silence, but this time there was tension.

  
Yeah, he'd only been back three days and it was all about that Valentine woman. It was hard to dislike her for everything she'd done, everything she'd accomplished. Hell, she'd brought Carlos home in one piece. But there was still a spot of burning jealousy deep down in the pit of her gut.

  
Jill hadn't been there when Carlos was sick, or when he was hungry, or when he'd been younger, a little too small to fit into his own fatigues. She hadn't been there for the aftermath of his drunken birthday nights, or to help him study during his tactical training. She hadn't been there for any of the small milestones that forged a strong bond, but Jill had been there when Carlos had needed her. And the one time she wasn't, somebody else replaced her. She hated Jill for that, but that was all she could really hate the woman for.

  
"You can come with me too you know." Carlos said, pressing the bottle to his lips. "She said any friend of mine is a friend of hers."

  
She didn't doubt that for a moment, but the jealousy began to burn hotter.

  
"Friends?" She chuckled without humor. "We're not friends Oliveira."

  
"Ouch." Carlos smiled.

  
They both knew she hadn't really meant that but was doing it to mess with him a bit. She enjoyed the satisfaction of knowing he thought of her fondly. They didn't really have a name for their relationship, after all it wasn't anything sexual. Not that she hadn't thought about it.

  
Carlos had been practicing his flirting with her for as long as she could remember. He was attractive, yes, especially since he had bulked up over the last few years. Gone was his awkward young-ness, replaced with the smooth confidence of manhood. But that didn't mean she would drop her panties for him just because he pushed her buttons right. He had known her for too long and too closely, so she knew that he knew all of her "hidden" secrets.

  
She wanted a companion, a partner, someone who wouldn't love her and leave her. Someone she could give herself to wholly without worrying if they'd run off. And while Carlos was loyal to a fault, she had seen him cycle through many a young woman. It seemed he had a penchant for excitement, this including heavy weaponry and women. She would not be like them...or that Jill Valentine. Something to be revered, then left when the time was right.

  
"I don't think I'm gonna join you." She said.

Carlos' eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why not? You can't stay here."

  
She glared at him, finishing her beer and placing the empty bottle on the floor. Fuck it, she'd tell him if he was so "worried".

  
"Because I don't want to go there and you get promoted to some nice cushy job while I'm stuck in the bottom ranks by myself. That Jill chick only gives a shit about you and I'm just a fucking after thought, like fucking always. Besides, you're always moving on and trying to leave shit behind you. And I know I'm gonna be part of it if I keep following your dumb-ass around."

  
Carlos looked astounded. 

  
"Y-you're not an after thought." He admitted. "You've been my rock the last few years."

  
She refused to meet his gaze and went to stand. He grabbed her wrist with a little more force than was necessary. She let him do this. She could have easily rounded on him, considering she was more skilled at hand-to-hand than he was. Carlos breathed an almost sigh of relief when she stood stock still instead of putting up her fists.

  
He called her by her last name. "Do you really think that with everything that went down I'm just going to leave you behind?"

  
Silence, but this time tense.

  
"Really?" He asked, he did not try to hide the exasperation in his voice.

  
She looked back at him with a cold, calculated look. Her walls were up high. She couldn't afford to lower them in that moment. He frowned deeply, eyes casting an angry sheen.

  
"I'm not gonna leave you." He said. "You're all I have left."

  
She turned to face him fully, eyes brimming with tears. She wiped them away with a free hand. His kind words were not dulling the sad ache between her ribs. "Everyone leaves me Carlos. They always do."

  
The older man stood up and threw his arms around her, caging her into his chest. She squeaked, rather confused by this action, even though he had done it a few times before. Again she could feel his body heat, but this time his arms would not let her retreat.

  
"I'm not gonna leave you. I promise." He whispered, pressing his nose against the top of her head. She didn't respond back with words, but instead by pressing her face into his chest and crying.

  
Both of them knew that she couldn't believe his words. Everyone drifts apart from friends and family at some point in their life. And they knew that unless a decision was made, he would eventually move on from their closeness to something else. Something a little more tangible. Something she had been quietly denying herself for the last few years.  
She pulled away enough to wipe away her tears again. They were almost immediately replenished by her still teary eyes. She hiccuped, refusing to look him in the eye once more. "Carlos..."

  
He gently held her by the hips, eyes searching her face. "Shhh it's okay, I'm not going anywhere I promise."

  
Much like a child, she tried to hide her eyes behind the long-sleeves of her shirt. Carlos pulled them away, forcing her to look at him. She did, and as she a did one big tear languidly dripped down her flushed cheek. Without thinking, he cupped her face and brushed it away. It had been natural to him, but she tried to pull away.

"Hey," He chastised, cupping her face again. She let out a frustrated noise, and looked at him again. He brushed away another set of tears. "I'm not going anywhere."

  
It was at this admonishment that she finally let her walls down, and with it, she fell into him. She let herself lean into his touch, let herself enjoy it, even if it might not last.  
Carlos' lips brushed against her forehead. She hiccuped out a sigh, wrapping her hands around his strong biceps. He then rested his forehead against hers, their noses almost touching. He took note of how her eyelashes still glistened with tears, even though her crying had ceased.

  
"I love you," He followed with her name. "I should've told you that a long time ago."

  
She looked up at him, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

  
"I love you too, Carlos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write a couple more little ficlets about this hunk of a man, maybe delving into some naughty bits. We shall see. Fuck Capcom for making me love their side characters that they end up not giving a shit about.


	2. Woof.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is crusty due to his injuries. He needs a little help cleaning up.

One would think that showering together would come after a love making session. Especially between two people in a new, sexually charged relationship. Unfortunately, this was not the situation for her and Carlos.

  
  
"Ow." Carlos hissed as she unwrapped some of bandages around his torso. She wrinkled her nose at the dried and fresh blood in the pads she removed. Not that she hadn't seen a lot of blood in her lifetime, but because she was still highly concerned.

When he had returned from the remnants of what used to be Raccoon City he had been damn near torn to shreds. Bullet holes, deep lacerations, broken ribs, broken bones, the list continued to go on, and frighteningly so. It was a wonder he had been able to limp his way back onto the Umbrella base and into her care.

"I'm almost done, then we can..." She trailed off, tossing another round of bandages in the trash. "Uh, get a shower."

"I can take a shower by myself you know," He smiled, eyes teasing. She pecked him on the forehead, examining a few of the stitches in his hairline.

"This morning you tried to reach for a plate nearly busted your head open on the coffee maker. Quit your lying Oliveira." She snickered, brushing his bangs out of his face. "You need a trim too. You're getting way too scruffy, you look like a stray dog."

He chuckled, standing up shakily. "Woof."

"Very funny," She snorted, slinging his uninjured arm around her shoulders. He probably didn't need that much help, but she wasn't going to take any chances. The patchwork of bruises and stitches across his torso made her apprehensive. "The quicker we can get this over the quicker you can go back to sleep."

Carlos leaned into her ear and huffed. "Who said I want to go back to sleep?"

"Shut up, Oliveira." She snapped, nudging the bathroom door open with a barefoot. "It's just a shower, I'm not gonna fuck you when you're chock full of holes."

"And here I am thinking you'd like a taste of some Swiss cheese."

She didn't respond to that because how would she even be able to? She flicked the bathroom light on and pulled herself out from under his shoulder. She went to turn on the shower, it was probably a little too small for the two of them, but it would have to do. They just needed to wash away the crusty bits of his injuries and then they'd be through. No funny business, that could wait for when he was back at a hundred percent.

"So, are you gonna take your clothes off or what?" He asked curtly. 

Her eyes widened and the heat that had settled on her cheeks only blazed hotter. "C-Carlos!" She squeaked.

"What?" He chuckled, "You're the one who came up with this idea. We can't take a shower with clothes on now can we?"

She rolled her eyes and chewed the inside of her cheek. He was right it had been her idea, but she hadn't expected him to act so...horny about it.

"Yeah, whatever." She grumbled, pulling her shirt over her head. Disrobing in front of Carlos hadn't been something new. Hell, disrobing around men wasn't new to her either. That was just the norm of being a soldier in U.B.C.S. Her body was just a body, a vessel of strength to keep her alive. But now, in Carlos' presence, she was painfully aware she was of the fairer sex.

She tried her damnedest to ignore his burning gaze as she shucked off her pants, and with it her underwear. And with a moment of fumbling, off went her bra as well, her ample breasts jiggling, free of their stuffy confines. She glanced up at Carlos, expecting to see his eyes hungrily devouring her nakedness. Instead, he was looking down at his own hips. Before she could realize what he was doing, he hooked his fingers into the hem of his sweatpants and pulled downwards.

She damn near swallowed her tongue as the sweatpants pooled at his ankles. He hadn't been wearing any boxers because why would he? This was Carlos after all. She immediately faced away from the sight of his manhood. Not because she didn't enjoy looking at it, but because she didn't want him to see her ogling him.

She tested the water and hummed approvingly, the heat in her cheeks dulling ever so slightly. "Perfect."

Carlos, despite her quiet protests to help him, hobbled into the shower. She clicked her tongue at him and stepped in behind him.

Her eyes began to memorize every curve and line of muscle in his back without her consent. She hated that she enjoyed the sight of his physique as much as she did. Dripping with water or sweat didn't seem to matter. Her belly muscles clenched hard at the realization she would be touching him.

She ignored the sensation and squirmed her way past him. Their naked thighs brushed, causing goosebumps on her flesh. She ignored that too as she went to stand in front of him. The warm water rained down against her back and hair, it was welcome and comforting. She reached for the clean washcloth and shower gel she had put out earlier. She quickly lathered up the cloth and began to dab at the injuries along his collarbone.

Carlos' damp hair obscured his eyes, too weighed down by water. She chuckled when he tried to flip his drenched bangs out of his face. "Maybe you're right," He chuckled, "I do need a trim."

"You said it, not me." She grinned, turning to his arms. The grime washed away quite easily. At this rate she would be done in no time. She quickly finished his arms and made her way across his abdomen. He winced when she went over a few of the more tender areas of his body. She really did try to be gentle to avoid hurting him.

The last area she dared to clean was the area just under the v-cut of his abdominal muscles. She had to admit, the urge to run her hands over the dents of muscle was very strong. She ignored the urge again, and continued to dab the gentle soap rag against his injuries. She finally finished at a particularly nasty cut that ended right next to his happy trial. She swallowed hard, forcing her eyes to focus at the task at hand, and not venture any lower than the light dusting of hair.

"I think I need a trim down there too." He stated.

She froze, snapping her eyes up to meet his. He grinned, lips curled up in a teasing manner. She didn't dare glance down at his belly any more.

"Turn around." She snapped, averting her eyes from his. "Now."

"Alright, alright. Geez..." He chuckled, slowly moving to face away from her.

She got to work on his shoulders and back. Again, it was quick and rather painless. There were quite a few purple to yellow bruises around his spine. Those made her wince as she ever so gently cleaned him up. The fact he was still up and moving around was nothing short of a miracle, she thought. As she moved down his lower back her eyes couldn't help but glance down at his toned calves and thighs. All that strength training and physical conditioning had really done his physique wonders. Just as she she was finishing the last section, her eyes wandered just a little bit lower.

No. No. No. She peeled her gaze away from the rather nice curve of his ass.

"I'm done." She stated plainly, turning around to face the jet of the water head on. It soaked into her hair. She tried to ignore the tingling between her thighs. Ignoring this shit was starting to get old really fast. But again, she just ignored that too. That was, until she felt a hand on her own.

"C-Carlos?" She gasped, pulling away, washcloth still in her hand. The once clean rag was stained with his fluids. She crinkled her nose at it and looked at him. "Wh-what are you?"

"You need to get cleaned up to." He shrugged, "Let me help you."

"Carlos, you-I uh. N-no." She stumbled out. "The washcloth is dirty, I'll be fine."

He took the cloth from her hand and put it on one of the built in shower hooks. Before she could protest, he had grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Let me wash your hair." She admitted, gesturing for him to pour some into her hand. He didn't and instead put some in his own. "Carlos what are you-"

He began to rub the shampoo through her locks. "Ohh..." She squeaked, feeling his fingers working the soap down to her scalp. She hummed at the sensation of it, she couldn't deny it felt good. When was the last time anyone had even touched her like that? She couldn't remember, and it didn't really matter in the moment anyway. Carlos pulled away, hands coated in suds.

She pulled herself out of her momentary daze when she spotted him grabbing the bottle of shower gel. Carlos took a good amount of soap into his hand and put the bottle down. He then rubbed his hands together, the sweet smelling lather forming on his palms. "C-Carlos? Wh-wha?"

She gasped loudly when she felt him press his front firmly against her back. Her eyes widened when something hard poked her backside. The soap and water had their skin rubbing against each other in a slick yet delicious way.

"Shh, relax okay?" He breathed against her shoulder. He pressed his lathered up hands to her breasts, letting them easily slide across her wet skin. "You've been taking good care of me, let me take care of you."

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but she couldn't find it within herself to do so. She knew that if she told him to stop he would, no questions asked. But...was it wrong for her to want him to continue? Somewhere deep down inside she felt a little dirty about the whole situation. She chose to ignore that. She didn't choose to ignore his ministrations. Perhaps, she did deserve a little of his attention, especially with the way she had been looking after him the last few days.

One hand continued to lazily massage her breasts and the other began to move lower. His fingers ghosted across her belly, her hip, then down to the top of her thighs. She could feel him barely grinding himself against the soft curve of her lower back. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out.

"Oh my god Carlos." She breathed. He had began to kiss along the crook of her neck, nibbling at the sensitive area. This distraction allowed him to coax her legs a little farther apart. His fingers prodded at her sex, gently nestling into the dusting of hair there. "Mmph, that's...ah!"

Carlos laved the flat of his tongue against her neck, his teeth brushing against her skin in warning. While she had control when she was looking after him, he was now in control while looking after her. She would need to behave unless she wanted to be covered in hickeys come morning light. "C-Carlos..." She finally moaned out.

"That's right, say my name."

Her legs shook as he swiped his fingers between her labia. The sensation was sudden, as well as the sensation of his hard on slipping from her lower back, to rest in between her ass cheeks. Carlos humped her a little harder than before, making her legs shake even more.

"Carlos..." She replied.

He swiped his fingers against her sex a few more times, the pleasure making her quiver in his hold. The hand that had been massaging her chest took to squeezing and pinching the nipple of one of her breasts. The nub hardened between his fingers, only serving for him to abuse it further.

"That's it, that's my good girl..." He huffed directly into her ear. She could feel his hot precum mixing in with the water against the back of her thighs. The suds from her hair helped her back rub easily against his front. Her eyes rolled back in her head as another jolt of bliss tore through her with a shudder.

"Carlos!" She squealed, his fingers rubbing relentlessly against her clit. The pads of his fingers were calloused, rough with years of working on large guns, but it felt just as perfect as he worked on her. "Yes, oh fuck yes, please..."

He spread her legs as wide as the shower would allow, trying to gain the best access as he could. He relocated the one hand at her chest to down between her nethers as well. One worked hard on her swelling clit, the other, hungrily prodded for the opening to her sex. Instead of fighting him in the flirtatious way she always did, she spread herself to him as much as she could. 

"Yes, Carlos. Yes!" She begged, practically drooling. She hungrily rubbed her ass against his hard shaft. He groaned, his cock twitching against her soaked flesh. "Please, I need it."

Carlos laughed, letting one of his thick fingers slide deep into her inviting wetness. She keened, tossing her head back against his chest. 

"What happened to not fucking me in the shower?" He teased.

She whined, now fully engulfed in the horny neediness of a woman's heat. His large, masculine frame pressed against hers was all she wanted in that moment. She wanted to be full of him, completely devoted to his every dirty whim.

Carlos slipped a second finger into her dizzying wet nook. He scissored them both in tandem to the fingers rolling her clit between them. "That's it, Mami. Come for me. Come on my fingers." He begged more than he commanded.

He pressed his fingers inside of her as deep as he could, rubbing and twisting them. She squealed out, her whole body shaking with excitement.

"CARLOS!" She yelped, nails digging into his arms, tears filling up her eyes. His fingers only continued to stroke that little g-spot, sending ripples of pleasure through her spine. He pinched her clit. She came with a breathy shout. Carlos groaned as her internal muscles clamped down hard on his fingers, trying to milk them of everything they were worth. "Carlos, yes, oh fuck yes. Mmmhh god yes!" She practically sobbed, bucking her ass as hard as she could against him. The friction was intoxicating.

He pulled his fingers away from her, her wetness glistening on them, and not from the shower water. He couldn't help but pop his digits in his mouth, tasting her, only serving to heighten his libido. She was shaky legged, panting and holding onto the shower wall for support. He could tell she needed that orgasm badly, just based on how boneless she was in the afterglow.

Wordlessly, Carlos pressed her back to the wall of shower, the cold tile making her gasp. He spread her legs just enough so that the head of his cock could press against her sex.

"Wait, C-Carlos, I'm not..." She stumbled out, cheeks blushed hard. "I-I'm not on the pill or anything..."

Carlos frowned lightly but sighed and chuckled. "Don't worry. As much as I'd love to fuck you right now," He leaned forward and kissed her. "That can wait."

It was honestly one of their first real kisses. All tongue and deep seated hunger on his side. Definitely more sweetness on hers. She could taste herself on his breath. Carlos began to stroke himself with one hand while the other eagerly squeezed and groped whatever skin he could get his hands on.

"You're so soft, it's not fucking fair." He breathed between their open mouthed kisses. "All I wanna do is get you on your knees and put that pretty mouth of yours to work."

"Yes Carlos," She egged him on. "Do whatever you want to me..."

He pressed the head of his cock right against her oversensitive clit, causing her to wince. 

"Are you sure about that Mami?" He all but growled, showing his teeth. He was still pleasuring himself, his free hand digging his nails into the soft skin of her hips. "So. Goddamn. Soft."

Carlos placed a chaste kiss to her lips before burying his face into her neck. He bit down hard as he flicked his wrist for the last few times. She inhaled hard, from the pain of his bite, as well as the sensation of him spilling his seed right against her sex, marking her as his on a subconscious, animalistic level. 

She craned her head up to look up at him. His eyes were hazy and unfocused, still in the last throes of his pleasure. She pecked him on the lips, a soft smile on her own.

"You need to wash behind your ears, Oliveira."

Their eyes met, and they both laughed, holding onto each other. Carlos brushed their lips together again. He breathlessly smiled, showing his teeth in the shit-eating grin she knew all too well.

"What do you think I got you here for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blease, someone make more reader/Carlos crap. I'm dying over here, I need my fix man. I'm a junkie for him and I need to overdose on some of that good smut.


	3. Irresponsible

She sat at the foot of his bed staring at the packed suitcases. Their clothes for the next morning were laid out on a nearby chair. It was their last night on Umbrella grounds, and she could easily say she was happy about it. The hallways were too packed with phantoms and shadows of the friends she used to love.

She spied the thick stack of letters on the nightstand. She reminded herself for the umpteenth time they would need to be mailed as soon as possible. They were closure for her, as well as for the families of her fallen comrades. While they had been nothing but cannon fodder, completely disposable to Umbrella, they had not been that to her. Those brave souls had been brothers, fathers, sisters and mothers. They had died, and she had lived. She shouldered some responsibility to inform their last of kin properly, most didn't know their loved ones had been part of U.B.C.S. Most people who had "joined" were pulled from their maximum security jail cell and placed in a standard issue bunk instead.

"You alright?"

She snapped from her daze and looked up. Carlos stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He used another one to tousle his wet hair. The harsh bathroom lights cast him in an almost ethereal light. He took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, just thinking." She replied glumly. "Worrying too..."

Carlos nodded, leaning against her a tad. She spied his body, searching and looking at the areas where he had been injured. They were mainly healed, thanks to the wonders of the green herb and a little R&R. He wasn't at a hundred percent yet, but in another week no one would be able to tell he'd been through Dante's inferno. She would though and she worried for him still.

"I could help you think about other things..." He smirked, wrapping a still damp arm around her waist. She made a faux disgusted noise but allowed herself to melt into his hold.

"I think you can wait one more night, Oliveira." She snickered, kissing the cord of his neck. He grumbled, looking at her hungrily from underneath his fringe.

"But you see," He picked up one of her legs, tossing it across his hip, allowing himself to seat himself between her thighs. She was wearing one of his shirts, the damn thing barely covered her ass. "I don't think I can."

"Mmh Carlos," She squeaked, feeling his scruffy beard tickling at her neck. He smelled faintly of soap and musk, his skin delightfully soft. "You know we can't. Not without condoms...or something."

Carlos let out a frustrated sigh. They both knew she was right. There hadn't been a huge need for protection on the base, considering most of the soldiers had been male. Their fallen friends probably did have something, but neither of them were going to dig through the belongings of a dead person just to get laid. Besides, come morning the two of them would be off to meet Jill at Delta Force headquarters. She'd put in good word for them both.

"Here's the problem." He said, following it with her name. "I can see us being separated by barracks. Then it won't even matter if I wrap it up or not."

She looked him in the eyes and winced. He was right. Delta Force probably had gender segregated bunks. For obvious reasons they'd be placed apart. The nights they had been spending together while he healed would be over. They'd be resigned to seeing each other during work hours, or recreational time, if their schedules lined up perfectly.

Angry tears began to well in her eyes. The world was not a fair place. It just loved to test the strength of relationships, for good or ill.

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it." Carlos breathed, kissing her forehead, sliding his hands over her hips and thighs. "Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight."

She pushed his hands away and frowned. "No Carlos, we can't. It's...irresponsible."

He laughed and put his large hands back on her body. The towel wrapped around his waist began to sag, forcing her eyes to his delicious abdominal muscles. He seemed to notice this and forced one of her hands to grope at his belly. The bastard sure was proud of his physique.

"Irresponsible? It's just sex." He shrugged leaning over her more. For a emphasis he rolled his towel clad hips against hers. She could feel the heat rising from the tent beginning to form under the fluffy fabric. "I'll just pull out."

"Do you hear yourself right now?" She squeaked, squirming away from him. "You must be going crazy."

"Oh so I'm the crazy one now? What were you saying in the shower the other night?" He laughed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He mimicked her voice poorly. "Oh yes Carlos, do whatever you want to me! Fuck me Papi!"

Her face was hot with indignation. "I didn't say that! N-none of the stuff we did was supposed to even happen!"

"So you regret it?" He asked seriously.

"No, of course not!"

They stared each other down, neither backing off. He wasn't pressuring her into anything, she knew that of course. But his side of the argument made a damn good point...

"Sometimes you gotta take a risk, right?" He asked, kissing her jaw. "Fuck it, let's take one."

"But what if I do...get pregnant?" She shuddered, pressing her face to his bare shoulder. He smelled so clean and comforting. "What then?"

Carlos wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Her breasts pressed delightfully against his broad chest. Their difference in size was noticeable.

"We'll be good parents, don't you think?" He mused, nuzzling her hair. "Better than ours, that's for damn sure."

"Eugh, that's not much of a compliment." She said, sticking out her tongue. The tip of it brushed his collarbone, making him huff. "Being a parent scares me, Carlos."

"Same here," He admitted. "But it's going to happen eventually, right? If it happens now then it happens now."

They stayed like that for a few quiet moments, just holding one another. At the end of the day, it was her decision to make whether or not she was comfortable with the idea. Perhaps it was an irresponsible thing, to want someone and not take the proper precautions. But with how much death and sadness they lived, would it really be that bad?

"You're not going to leave me, right? If I do have your baby?"

"No. No! Definitely not!" He replied quickly, pulling away to look at her face. His eyes were doing that stormy thing again, but this time filled with earnest. "I wouldn't leave you, unless you tried to kill me or something."

They laughed, noses brushing, eyelashes fluttering. Just to play, she slipped her hands around his neck and squeezed lightly. Carlos seemed to get what she was implying. He stuck out his tongue, crossed his eyes, and made a few fake choking noises. They laughed harder, she pulled her hands away from his neck to cup his cheeks.

"I'd never hurt you." She breathed, looking up at him expectantly. 

He smiled at her, brushing their lips together. "And I'd never hurt you."

They kissed sweetly. Their lips moving in a soft, slow tandem. Carlos pulled away, eyes half lidded, he pressed a few hard kisses to her neck as he spoke.

"So what do you say? You, me, this bed, all night?"

He continued to plant hard kisses to the slope of her neck, making it hard for her to think straight. "I...ah...Carlos..."

"What was that, babe?" He breathed against her ear. He nibbled at the shell of it, ignoring the heat that radiated off of her blushed skin.

"Yes, Carlos." She admitted to them both. "Let's do it. I want you..."

"Mmmhm, yeah now that's what I like to hear." He grinned.

Before she could respond, Carlos had pushed her back onto the bed. His shirt that she had been wearing bunched up to her belly, revealing her dark colored panties. Carlos' hands went to pinching and squeezing at her supple hips. That was his way of showing his appreciation for her feminine form. "Come to Papi."

She laughed when he dropped his weight on top of her. Her arms went to wrap around his shoulders. She could feel the towel slipping over her thighs. "Mmph, Carlos...eugh I can't breathe...you're suffocating me..." She lied, laughing through her words.

"Oh, is that so?" He mused, pulling off of her just enough to peer at her face. "Better give you mouth to mouth then."

They kissed again, more insistently this time. His tongue brushed against hers, the sensation making her eyes roll, she moaned into him. He untangled the towel from between their legs and tossed it off the bed. She felt his hard on press against one of her thighs, slick, although she wasn't sure if it was because of the shower anymore.

She broke the kiss off, going to remove her clothing. He watched and enjoyed as she shimmied her body around. His shirt came off to reveal her bouncy tits, the nipples hardening with arousal. Soon after she slipped off her underwear, the dark cloth disappearing off the foot of the bed.

"I'll admit." Carlos mused. "I've never done anything without a condom."

She opened her mouth to say something but he began to kiss across her chest. "But I'm kind of excited to try it out." He gave a hard suck to one of her pert buds, making her gasp. He slid his tongue between the valley of her breasts before venturing lower. He planted a few, hard and wet kisses across her belly. She tangled her fingers into his still dewy hair while trying her damnedest to remain quiet. Carlos seemed dead set on making her squeal however. He licked a hot stripe along her inner thigh, nipping at the skin.

"I've...never done it without a condom either." She admitted back, voice shaky. "I h-heard it feels better without one."

"Yeah." He exhaled, nuzzling her mons. She allowed herself to let out a soft moan. He breathed against the soft dusting of her hair, as if he was trying to commit her scent to memory.

"Carlos..."

He looked up at her from in between her legs. His eyes took a moment to focus on her face. She was already flushed with arousal, chest and breasts quivering with every intake of breath. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. He smirked at her, looking her dead in the eye as he pressed his lips to her sex, kissing it sweetly. Her legs that had been spread to accommodate him subconsciously closed, almost clamping down on his neck. Carlos huffed out a laugh, his breath leaving fire it it's wake.

A loud moan tore from her lips as he slid his tongue from the bottom of her sex to the top of her clit. In one broad tongue stroke he had her panting, just a taste of what was to come.

"That's it. What's my name, Mami?" He grinned, brushing his lips against hers as he spoke. She tried to buck her hips up against his mouth, tired of his teasing, but he easily held her hips down with no effort.

"Carlos!"

As if to reward her for her obedience he pressed his mouth against her, fully allowing her the grace of his tongue. She squealed, nails digging into his scalp, legs squeezing at his neck. Carlos worked hungrily on her and enjoyed her feminine taste. During his teenage years he found out he enjoyed it, and hers was easily sating the salacious appetite he'd built up. She squirmed and cried out louder than she had in the shower, still attempting to buck her hips against him. He let her this time. Her clit brushed against his nose before he popped the bud in his mouth.

"CARLOS!"

He sucked and laved his tongue against the sensitive nub. Her panting and moaning was getting insistent. He rubbed a hand over her belly, feeling the tension of an impending orgasm beneath her skin. Carlos was not surprised by how easy she was to rile up. During the many years of them working together she had never had a long term partner, or even a boyfriend to take care of her needs. He was sure the last time she had been treated like a princess was a very long time ago.

"Carlos, please, I'm gonna..." She bit her bottom lip, legs shaking. He ignored her pleas and continued to lick at her folds. Just to be cocky, he traced the letters of his name against her soaked flesh, enjoying the way she jolted at the letter "O".

"C-CARLOS!" She squealed.

He pulled away, just as she was about to fall over the edge. She furiously tried to buck her hips more, begging for the friction, the wetness, and the heat to return. She needed him in that moment, and he would happily oblige.

"Carlos...I..." She panted, eyes half lidded, disappointment lacing her voice. "I was so close..."

"Yeah, I know." He said, sitting up, nestling his cock against her mound. She gasped and looked up at him. "I needed to make sure you were wet enough for me."

He slipped a finger inside of her, up the the knuckle, with no resistance. Her wet, silky insides, twitched hungrily. Carlos licked his lips. "Perfect."

"W-wait!" She squeaked, sitting up on her elbows. She adjusted her position so that she could see his manhood jerking against her, the head brushing against her clit. His breath was hot and smelled of sex as he glanced down. The two of them rolled their hips a few times experimentally. It was odd not seeing the telltale sheen of a rubber on his shaft, but the sensation of their bare loins on one another was intoxicating.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. She tasted salt and her own heady musk. "We don't have to."

Deep down inside they both knew he was saying that more as a courtesy than anything. The two of them had already gotten so far into it that there was no stopping. It didn't help that they were both horny, needy, and in desperate need of release. The idea of pregnancy surfaced in her mind once again, but this time it gave her a tingly feeling of excitement. The animalistic part of her brain was rejoicing, after all she had successfully found the perfect mate to breed with. Their children would be strong and smart, a perfect blend of the two of them. All Carlos needed to do was rut her hard and fill her with his seed. Her body would take care of the rest.

"N-no!" She whined. "I want this. I want you."

Even though those were the words that left her lips, giving him permission to line his cock up to her entrance, the real words she wanted to use were on the tip of her tongue. She swallowed them down, knowing they were probably going to spill from her lips soon anyway.

"If I'm hurting you, tell me." He said. He leaned himself over her, his hips lining up with hers. 

Her sodden folds easily let the head of his shaft part them. It finally caught the ridge of her entrance. With a few shallow thrusts Carlos moaned, pressing himself in as deep as he could, chasing the tingling hot tightness. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. He didn't hurt, after all there had been too much foreplay for that. The burn and catch of his skin inside of her just happened to be new and overwhelming. He was also thick, and the stretch was nothing to scoff at.

"You alright?" He panted, placing his hands on her abdomen, just under her breasts, almost cupping them. She nodded, unable to find her voice. "I'm gonna start moving now."

She nodded again, and let her head fall back to the pillows. Her eyes watched the ceiling for a few moments as he thrust tentatively into her for the first time. She reveled in the pleasure of his weight and frame bearing down against her hips. The weight of his hands pressed against her skin forced a moan from her lips. Carlos looked down at her with lust lidded eyes. They were stormy, but his pupils were blown wide. "This feels amazing." He sighed.

"I-it does." She moaned, wrapping her hands around his wrists to keep his hands planted firmly to her body. "What does it feel like for you?"

Carlos continued to thrust as he tried to form the words to describe the sensation.

"It feels hot, and wet..." He trailed off, eyes pinching closed in concentration. "Fucking tight...what about you? What do I feel like?"

She looked down at where their hips were meeting. A certain, deep thrust broke her train of thought. She was gaping like a fish.

"I feel so full..." She whined out. She tossed her head back and scrunched her face up. She wanted to cum, but the sweetness of his ministrations wasn't cutting it. "I want more, Carlos."

"M-more?" He questioned, leaning over her as far as he could. "You want me to go faster?"

She nodded.

"Harder Papi."

Carlos' shit-eating grin returned with a vengeance. He hiked her legs up, using his strong hands, and entered her with a breathy groan. "Yes ma'am."

He hurriedly thrust his hips into hers. His cock brushed a bundle of nerves deep within her core, what almost felt like her guts. It hurt, as if he was pressing up against the wall of her cervix, but it was satisfying in a filthy, pleasurable way. The sounds of their thighs slapping against one another filled the room.

Carlos had his head tipped back, eyes rolled back, mouth agape and almost drooling. With every thrust he felt his cock sliding deeper within her. The animalistic side of him urged him on, forcing him to launch even more effort into his thrusting. It also made him adjust her legs, putting them up by his shoulders, putting them into the mating press position. His hefty balls slapped against her vulva with every piston of his hips, sending jolts of pleasure through his bones and up his spine. With how eager and responsive she was, Carlos' wasn't going to last much longer.

Her head was swimming and her body was spasming beneath him. She was at the peak of her orgasm, just a little farther and she would be there. The repetitive nature of his thrusts, while serving her just fine, were not enough stimulation to push her over the edge. Anything would do the trick; a kiss, a good tug of her nipple, for him to paint her insides with his creamy semen. That thought was it.

Her nails dug into his skin, leaving red crescent marks in their wake. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, saliva dripping off of it, and her eyes rolled all the way back into her head. Her body seized around Carlos' cock, squeezing it almost painfully tight, and locking it in place deep within her. The pulsating motion of her pelvic muscles made him choke out a moan, the head of his shaft being massaged in the way that only he had perfected with his hand. He stilled within her as she milked him with her orgasm. Saliva pooled in the back his mouth, the sudden realization dawning on him. He looked down at her, attempting to speak, but she cut him off.

"Yes, fuck, come in me Carlos!" She squealed.

He had only a moment to react. Would he choose the logical yet less satisfying option? Or would he humor the hungry beast within him and give his lover everything he was worth?

At the end of the day Carlos was still a hot blooded man.

Everything went white for him as he stilled, putting all of his weight on her, forcing his cock to painful levels of deepness for her. The aching pressure of his cockhead against her cervix was soothed with his burning ropes of cum. In that moment, he was hers, just as much as she was his. No other man would be able to paint her insides nearly as deep as her Carlos Oliveira, nor would he ever let that happen.

"Fuck..." The word tumbled from his lips when he came back down to Earth. He pulled out, the overstimulation of his cock making him shudder. Her legs fell open, giving him a perfect view of everything he had just done to her. His thick, white seed formed a pearl at the entrance of her pink insides before pooling onto the bedsheets beneath her. A dirty, animalistic satisfaction formed a smirk on his face.

"Fuck..." He said again, this time almost in awe. With gentle fingers he prodded open her lips, getting an even better look at the amount of seed still spilling out.

"Oh no..." She breathed, sitting up to look down at the mess. "Th-that's a lot."

"You should probably go get cleaned up." He sighed, tapping her thigh, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Wh-what if I don't feel like it?" She grinned, her entire body still warm and boneless.

Carlos leaned down and kissed her lips hard. His pupils were still dilated, and almost unnerving.

"If you don't you're gonna be limping into Delta Force tomorrow."

She narrowed her eyes at him, lips pouting. "Is that supposed to be a threat, Oliveira?"

He didn't answer her with words, just threw her legs over his shoulders again. His cock twitched against her inner thigh. He gave her that shit eating grin.

"Not anymore, Mami."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, at last concludes the one shots I have written so far. There is still not enough Carlos/Reader shit on this platform and I'm literally dying. Oh well...


	4. Grilled Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos has a doctor lady friend. He finds he likes her...a lot.

"C-Carlos?"

His head snapped around to face the voice that registered just barely above a whisper. His eyes met hers, his heart and throat lurching in his chest cavity. He subconsciously dropped the styrofoam cup of water he had been holding. It's contents leeched into the shabby hotel carpet, creating a wet spot at his feet.

The next thing he knew she was in his arms, the white lab coat she wore smelled of sanitizer, but he found he didn't care. She held him back. Her short, manicured nails dug into the loaner shirt he'd gotten from the lost and found. He pulled away just enough to look at her face. Both of their eyes were wide open in shock despite their lack of sleep.

"What are you doing here?" He said, trying to form cohesive thoughts in his muddled mind. She continued to look up at him with her wide, expressive eyes, still holding him close and refusing to let go.

"I could ask you the same thing, Oliveira." She gasped, the edges of a smile on her lips. "But I'm here to help survivors, they told us there was a bomb..."

"I know." Was all he could muster out. "You're still a doctor?"

He could feel the tears burning at his eyes, unimaginable relief spilling over him. She nodded, her bottom lip quivering.

"Yes I am. Were you in RC?" She asked, fingers tracing one of his rather ugly bruises. He winced and she apologized.

"Yeah..." He breathed.

They continued to hold each other in the hallway for what felt like forever. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her. Or rather, he wished he hadn't.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He shuddered. "You stopped writing to me. I thought..."

She pressed her face into his chest, refusing to meet his gaze as she spoke. He could hear the emotion in her voice, despite it being muffled by his shirt.

"No. I never stopped writing to you." She whimpered. "My husband was pulling my letters out of the mail. I didn't know until last week...I'm so sorry, Carlos."

Carlos felt himself blanch, the color draining from his face. "What?"

She couldn't meet his eyes still, shame had pooled into a blush on her cheeks. Tears made her eyes even shinier and glassy.

"Y-you're married now?" He asked, the breath escaping his lungs. It felt like one of Nicholai's elbows to his stomach. It felt like he'd been dealt a hard blow. "When did this happen?"

"You had already joined U.B.C.S. when I married him." She said. "He was just being...protective of me, I guess."

"He sounds like a huge dick, that's what." Carlos growled out before he could stop himself. The blush on her cheeks only deepened. He squeezed the arms around her waist even harder. Their bellies and chest pressed together almost perfectly. Carlos had missed her so much it hurt.

"Hey Carlos, what-"

Carlos heard Jill before he saw her. He turned his head to the motel room labeled '#205'. Jill's drowsy eyes regained a little more alertness when she registered the woman in his arms. She seemed understandably confused.

"Uhh, Jill." Carlos started. "This is Doctor..."

He swallowed hard, looking at her with a nervous jitter in his belly. He silently prayed to whatever god existed she didn't take that motherfucker's last name, however unlikely that was.

She released herself from Carlos' death grip as she told Jill her last name. Carlos nearly smiled in relief when it hadn't changed from the one he used to know. Any giddiness in him was immediately sucked out of him when he saw the clench of her jaw. She reached out her hand towards Jill. She shook it.

"My name's Jill, Jill Valentine." She said. Carlos could see how wobbly she was on her feet. She needed to sleep. "You're a friend of Carlos?"

"Yes, he's a friend of mine." She smiled, looking almost pained. "I take it you're Carlos' partner?"

"Huh?" Jill blinked. Tiredness laced her voice as she struggled to think, obviously not getting the connotation. "Yeah. We met in Raccoon City..."

Carlos felt his ears and cheeks get hot with embarrassment. He had an intense urge to shout at Jill. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see her looking at him, spited.

"Jill, you should go back to bed." Carlos stated firmly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He wanted to scream in frustration. This, along with the events of Raccoon City were beginning to wear his patience thin. He gestured to her. "We need to catch up for a bit."

While yawning, as if to prove his point, Jill nodded. "Alright big guy, I'll try to leave some room for you in the bed. No promises though."

As the door closed behind her Carlos noticed the doctor was no longer standing beside him. He spotted her walking towards the main lobby of the hotel, hand on her waist.

"Hey, wait." He called out, catching up to her in a few strides. His heart felt panicky as it pounded against his ribcage. "Where are you going? We just-"

"I'm sorry Carlos but I need to go. My head nurse is paging me." She paused, showing off the device on her hip. "We can talk later. Your girlfriend is much more important, right now. Especially with the trauma you've both been through."

"But-"

She was already in the foyer, the bustling sounds of people and vehicles echoed through the tiled entry way. She took one look back at him, eyes hard and clinical. Don't look at me with those doctor's eyes, he thought.

"I'm in number 415." She stated. "Come by at 10, and feel free to bring Jill with you. It'll be nice to catch up."

With that she was gone, and he had been unable to explain himself.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said aloud to no one in particular. He let out a loud hiss of frustration, balling up his fist, he wanted to put his hands on something. His emotions were bottling up within him, he needed an outlet or he felt he might burst. He decided to take in a couple harsh breaths, calming his heartbeat, as he snatched the abandoned cup in the center of the hall.

Why in the fuck did everyone think he and Jill were anything more than acquaintances? Yes, they'd forged and extremely close bond over the last seventy two hours, but that had been life or death. Yes, he flirted with her, but only because it was fun. It had been natural, and Jill was a pretty young woman. That didn't mean his heart had been fully invested in it.

He was quite annoyed with the way Jill had responded to the questions. They were partners, but only in the friendly sense. They had met in Raccoon City while it had been overrun with the undead. They had literally and figuratively leaned on each other. There hadn't been any romantic connection...at least not at that point. Carlos would have been lying if he said he hadn't thought about getting tangled up with Ms. Valentine. The thought stirred in his belly when he realized he was going to have to go curl up and sleep with her in a shared bed. He silently cursed the lack of available hotel rooms, seeing as the place was chock full of survivors.

He licked his lips, huffed, and headed back towards the room while he made his decision. Jill could rest.

He needed to see her by himself at ten.

* * * *

Carlos really wished he had been able to drink that cup of water earlier in the day. He stood in front of her hotel door, mouth dry, stomach flipping with nerves. He shifted his feet as he looked up at the faded numbers on the wood. The loaner sandals he had snagged itched his toes terribly. 

A good part of him wanted to go back to his and Jill's room and dive back under the warm covers. But, he had way too many questions that needed definitive answers. After everything in RC, he was tired of dealing with the unknown.

He lifted his knuckles up and rapped on the door.

She answered.

"Carlos," She drawled, almost paralyzing him with those goddamn eyes. "Where's Jill?"

He inwardly cringed as she craned her neck to look behind him. "Did she not want to come?"

"Ah no. She..." Carlos muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's tired, she went through a lot. She needs to sleep."

"And you don't." She almost teased. He felt himself grow hot at the subtle raise of her eyebrow. She sighed, face bright. "Come in. I made grilled cheese and iced tea."

"My favorite." Carlos couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face. "I haven't had any since..."

"Since I last saw you in Juarez." She mused, closing the door behind him. " _Mi abuela, ella quiere verte. No lo entiendo._ "

She gestured for him to sit on one of the old hotel chairs. It creaked under his weight. He smiled when she handed him the cup filled with icy sweetness.

"Your grandma still loves me, huh? I'm surprised she took me in like she did." He chuckled forlornly. "And it's good to see you've still got your Spanish."

She took her own seat in a chair facing him. She nibbled on her sandwich as she spoke. "You were bleeding out in her horse stable, and chock full of bullet holes. We didn't have much of a choice, did we?"

Carlos hated the memory that bubbled up hard in his subconscious. He knew his psyche had repressed it for a reason, and thanks to the added trauma of RC, it was compiling fast.

He'd been a dumb, young teen, running with the wrong group after he lost his family. They trained him, fed him, and made sure he kept his laces tied. They'd run off to die themselves, leaving him after he'd been shot up by one of their many enemies. He'd managed to claw his way through the South American terrain and into her family's horse stable. Her and her grandmother had been the ones to find him. She, the good doctor sitting before him, had patched him up perfectly. He had a few light scars on his body, the evidence of her life saving treatment.

"You knew the party I was with. You should've left me there." He muttered. "Especially after what happened to your mom and dad."

"You had nothing to do with it." She said quickly, her eyes hard. They softened after a brief moment. "You're a good man, Carlos. I think sometimes you forget that."

She sipped at her tea quietly, a hush falling over them both. He realized she had ditched the pressed doctor's coat from earlier to something more comfortable. His eyes traced the light colored embroidery of the _puebla dress_ that went down to her knees. He remembered seeing his mother wearing a similar house dress when he was younger, as well as different versions lining the stalls in the mercados and shops. The night dress was something someone could easily find back in South America, not in a rundown hotel in the Midwestern United States. He found he wanted to trace the intricate paisleys with his fingers, much like he used to as a child.

"How long have you and Jill been together?" She asked. "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Carlos nearly sighed in relief. Finally, he could set things straight.

"We're not together. We met up in RC when everything was going down. We made it out together, and now we have to share a room because the rest of them are full."

His eyes narrowed a bit as he sipped his tea. "So how's the hubby?" He sneered, already hating the shithead. " _Siempre te gustaron esos gringos de sucios._ "

"Carlos!" She snapped, mouth wide in shock at the insult. "Wha-what the hell?"

"He's a bastard from what I can tell." He snapped back. "The fucker kept you from talking to me. Why would he do that?"

She went quiet, eyes staring down at her bare feet, jaw set in that way when she got to thinking.

"I don't know. I divorced him a little over a month ago. So I guess I never will."

Carlos swallowed audibly, the breath escaping his lungs, this time in relief and not shock.

"And he wasn't a dirty white boy." She blushed. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Either way, good riddance." He laughed bitterly, downing the rest of his tea. He didn't realize he had been starving until he glanced down at the empty plate. Only crumbs remained, and he felt rather sated.

"Thanks. For the food."

"No problemo." She smiled.

They continued to look at each other as the silence fell once again.

"I missed you so much." He admitted, chest seizing. "I looked for your letters everyday and I thought-"

"I'm sorry Carlos. It's my fault I-"

"No, it's not! It's that asshole he-"

"Carlos, will you just listen to me?! I-"

He refused to let their back and forth continue on like that. Neither one of them would be able to get out the words they needed to. He stood up and strode up to her seated form. The words died in her throat as he leaned over her, his large frame obviously intimidating her. He nearly shuddered at the flash of fear behind her eyes. The bastard had to have been putting his hands on her. He swore if he ever met him he would tear the fucker to shreds.

To make himself appear less of a threat, he dropped to his knees, putting himself in a lower position. Even when kneeling at the chair's armrest he was still at eye level. He bowed his head at her, trying desperately to appeal to her better nature.

"Do you remember the night I told you about what had happened to my family?" He asked, pulling one of her hands into his own. "Do you remember how I broke down?"

She nodded, pulling her hands out of his grasp, to instinctively brush his fringe out of his eyes. He leaned into the touch, hands going to wrap around her forearms.

"That night I promised myself I would always be there for you. And...I wasn't." He forced out. "I'm sorry. I should've never left. If I had known he was going to-"

She damn near kicked the air out of his lungs when she kissed the bridge of his nose. He went silent immediately.

"I thought he loved me." She admitted against his skin. "But I guess he just liked hurting me more."

Carlos took his hands from her arms to wrap them around her midsection. He pressed his nose right up to her clavicle, breathing in her scent. A hot, burning, almost hopeless feeling filled him up from bottom to top. For the first time in his life since he'd found the corpses of his mother and father, he started to cry. He hated himself for the raw showing of emotions. Deeply ingrained in his psyche was that 'men don't cry'. He felt ashamed of himself for breaking down, just like he did that night in her arms.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed, breathing hard. She couldn't see his face, he refused to let her see. "Everyone is dead. Mikhail, Tyrell, all of Raccoon City. They're dead. I tried to save them but I didn't save anyone."

He was loudly crying at this point, tears blinded him. He frantically pawed at her dress, the soft linen felt comforting against his flushed cheeks. "I couldn't keep you safe. I couldn't keep anyone safe...I-I..."

He felt her jostle in his tight hold, her hips shifting over the armrest of the chair. She moved to kneel in front of him, his nose being moved from her collarbone to her neck. He continued to cry and babble against her, refusing to let her out of his hold. She didn't fight him, just allowed him to vocalize his grief. Her small hands lovingly caressed at his back and shoulders, only deepening their embrace.

All of his emotions and feelings were melding into a hot jumbled mess. He was sad and frustrated and traumatized. His face was hot, and his belly was hot, and his feet were fucking itchy. In that moment he hated everything but the doctor in his arms. Her cool skin and soft breathing soothed him, much like a mother's would soothe her child.

His emotions had been running too high. It took him a moment to balance his thoughts. 

Carlos didn't realize the hardness below until it was too late.

She had to of felt it. There was no way she hadn't. But she continued to stroke along his back, not pulling away from him. He felt it twitch against her soft belly. The thin sweatpants he had been able to snag did nothing to hide it or reduce the sensations of the contact. When she breathed the head dug even deeper into her. It had to be uncomfortable, but neither he nor she pulled away.

"It's okay, Carlos." She whispered, pushing their bellies even closer. She had to know what she was doing. He felt mortified at the moan that stuck in his throat. His hard on was digging into her side, making him shudder. She had to know. There was no way she didn't.

"I'm here." She pulled out of the embrace, just enough for them to look each other in the eyes, their bellies still pressed hard together. The blush on her cheeks had pooled its way down to her chest and even into her knuckles and thighs. Her feminine lips were parted, glossy and wet, with her eyes half lidded. His cock twitched, almost painfully hard.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Another fit of crying washed over him at her admonishment. He didn't deserve her love, nor anyone else's. He was damaged goods through and through. The only reason he'd tried to be a good man was because he was tired of his life being full of the bad ones. He refused to sink to that level. Bad men had hurt or killed everyone he held dear. His nails dug into her sweet skin, holding her as tight as he could at that thought.

He choked out her name, unable to form any decipherable words. Her fingers brushed through his hair and across his cheeks. She hummed at him, recognizing he had called out to her, but she didn't reply with words. Even in his state he felt the soft sway of her hips against his. A broken moan escaped his throat at the feeling. The head of his cock had caught the ridge of her belly button. A rush of dizzying pleasure shot through his spine.

Carlos suddenly felt disgusted with himself.

He jerked himself out of her embrace, falling back on his ass. Tears and snot dripped from his face, he tried to wipe them away as he squirmed backwards. He felt disgusting and exposed.

"Carlos." She said, closing the distance between them. She tried to touch his face but he shied away. His cock thrummed in his sweats, only seeming to get turned on more by his embarrassment. "It's okay, I promise."

"What you're feeling...it's okay." She reassured him, pulling her body even closer than before. This time, when they were eye level, he found the strength to stop sobbing. Her eyes were filled with nothing but adoration for him. And while deep down he felt like an impostor in her gaze, he forced himself to own it. He subconsciously put his hands on her hips, and when he did, he noticed something that made his blood run hotter than before.

Even through his bleary gaze he noticed it. The soft linen straps of the large night dress she wore had slipped down over her shoulders. All of his grabbing and squeezing had to of pulled the bodice down to rest at her cleavage. One of her nipples had escaped the confines of the dress and stole his attention. She looked down, quickly moving to hide it from his eyes. He grasped her wrists, stopping her before she could.

Without hesitation he leaned forward and began to plant open mouthed kisses to the swell of her breasts.

"Carlos!" She blushed, chest heaving with breath, giving in to his ministrations. "What are y-? Ah, mhm..."

Carlos found that while a moment ago he had been overwhelmed with personal grief, with his mouth on her chest, none of it seemed to matter. He gave a few gentle laps of his tongue to the free bud. He felt her shudder against him. His cock wanted to be pressed against her belly something fierce.

Her nipple hardened enough for him to be able to pull it fully into his mouth. He gave it a couple good suckles before falling into a strange rhythm. She whimpered, wrapping her arms around his head, cradling it against her bosom. The more he suckled, the calmer he seemed to feel.

Fuck, did his mommy issues really run that deep?

He'd had enough father figures in his life that 'daddy issues' had never been something he even thought about. But 'mommy issues', yeah that had always been something that nagged at him. With the lack of a mother he had missed the comfort and stability that love should provide. He had tried to find it in other places despite how unhealthy that was.

Most of the women he had met had been interested in him for his face and body. He had been happy to oblige quite a few of them, but always left those encounters feeling hollow. None of them had been able to sate his need for raw intimacy. She was doing it, but not by her own action. He continued to swirl the bud around in this mouth. He let out a low, guttural moan.

This really had no business feeling as good as it did.

She didn't say anything and continued to hold him close, letting him get his fill. For what felt like a long time, they both just sat like that on the hotel floor, him moving from nipple to nipple. He continued to just suckle, the tension in his body escaping him. There was no lusty rush to it. Just her sweet, delicious warmth. His cock weeped, creating a wet spot in his sweats, he ignored it.

"Does that feel good?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair. He nodded against her breast, humming in acknowledgement. Both buds were hard, pert, and perky. The blush along her collarbone had only deepened. There was just something so undeniably feminine about the whole thing. It felt natural to attempt drinking from them despite the fact she had no milk to give. It made him feel calm. He no longer cried or begged for her attention. Much like a child his emotional needs were being taken care of from the cuddling and intense closeness. Carlos could stick his cock in any woman he desired, but this, this was something completely uncharted.

When was the last time he had been lovingly held by a woman? His brow pinched as he suckled, deep in thought.

That night he had told her about how he had become an orphan.

He had doubled over and cried into her shoulder like earlier. She had held him tight in an embrace. Eventually, he'd gone back to the spare bedroom her grandmother had let him stay in. He had writhed against his pillow that night, wishing he could've crawled into bed with her. He probably could have, but she had been his first friend, and he hadn't allowed himself to ruin that.

Yet there Carlos Oliveira was, ruining it, and sucking on her tits in the late evening. He supposed it was a much better coping mechanism than shooting shit into his veins or getting fucked up on cheap beer.

Finally he forced himself off of her breasts, face growing somehow even hotter with embarrassment. She chuckled at him, pulling herself close to him again. Her chest felt good pressed up against his.

"I'm sorry." He croaked.

"Why?" She asked. "You didn't do anything wrong." 

"That was weird..." He refused to meet her eyes, but she made him. Their noses brushed, and then their lips, and then their tongues. Carlos groaned into her mouth, hands going to squeeze her breasts. He let his thumbs brush over her sensitive nipples. She squeaked into their kiss.

"It's not weird. After everything you've been through, you need this," She smiled reassuringly as she pulled away. He yelped when he felt one of her small hands ghost over the lump in his pants. "Obviously."

The lust that slowly leeched its way out of his bones was becoming more and more noticeable. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laid with a woman. It had been long enough that he was almost painfully sensitive to her light gropes. He allowed himself to moan as he took in the sight. A better man would have probably been showing her more affection, but Carlos felt like being a little selfish.

She rubbed and massaged his cock through the old sweats. The wet spot on it seemed to make her blush even deeper. He didn't say anything when she moved to straddle his lap. The delicious pressure of her core against his made his mind swim. She kissed him again, his entire world was her in that moment. She pulled down the waistband just enough that his cock sprung free. It slapped against her inner thighs, slick with pre.

"Is this okay?" She asked. He greedily kissed her even harder. He refused to let her go. His hands went to push up the hem of her dress. She giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Carlos slipped one of his large hands in between her legs. He cupped, then groped at her clothed sex. Despite the panties denying him of being able to touch her bare slit, he could feel her dizzying heat. He clamped his hand and squeezed, making her squeal.

"C-Carlos!"

He couldn't help but smirk.

"Wait, l-let me..." She trailed off, pulling his hand away. She moved to slide down her simple, white panties. She pulled them just far enough down he could see her mons and the apex of her puffy outer lips. He wanted to do nothing more than suckle the bud down there.

She adjusted her hips, letting the head of his cock brush right in between her sodden folds. The heat was unbearable, almost scorching his skin. He panted and squirmed. She didn't allow him to slip inside of her. Instead, she hurriedly jerked her hand up and down his length, making sure to keep the head lined up with her entrance.

"Fuck, that feels..." He muttered, burying his face into her neck. "C'mon let me just..."

Every time he attempted to thrust himself inside her she moved her hips back. Her lips teased his needy shaft, kissing the head in a way he didn't think possible. He was starting to get frustrated. The hem of her panties rubbed at the underside of it.

"You're almost there, aren't you?" She asked against the shell of his ear. Her breath was hot. It made him shiver.

"Yes," He managed to choke out. "I'm...gonna come."

She continued to jerk him off but began to get more insistent. Every stroke got faster, then firmer, as her grip tightened. He could feel his precome dribbling from the tip as it pressed right into her opening. He thought about pinning her down and sliding the tip in as he came. He settled for rolling his hips in tandem to her hands.

"That's it Carlos." She cooed.

"Come for me."

He did just that.

White hot nothingness flowed through his blood vessels, clouding his mind. His breathing deepened and his muscles seized. The orgasm, despite only having lasted mere seconds, left him boneless. He groaned against her neck.

Carlos registered the glint of his semen on the gusset of her panties as she slipped them back up. A dirty, sick satisfaction washed through him as he noticed a damp spot start to form on the fabric. He wondered how it felt for her, how his seed felt meddling with her skin.

He felt bad he hadn't been able to get her off. But, she didn't seem to care. She was peppering kisses against his neck and shoulders.

" _Te amo._ "

For the first time in his life he meant that fully. She looked into his eyes with her wide, expressive ones. He knew he'd never leave her again.

She smiled in reply, kissing him sweetly. "I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations (but in my opinion it's pretty self explanatory given the context in the story):
> 
> Mi abuela, ella quiere verte. No lo entiendo. - My grandma, she wants to see you. I don't get it.
> 
> Siempre te gustaron esos gringos de sucios. - You always liked those dirty gringos. ('Gringos' is Spanish slang for 'white boys')
> 
> Te amo. - I love you
> 
> Ok, I can't help myself from writing about my boy Carlos. It just flows from my wrists and into a text document for ya'll peeps to enjoy. 
> 
> Anyway, this was more of a character study than smut for my boy Carlos. It's obvious he has no family during the events of RE3, so I wanted to explore how the lack of parents would forge him as person. I imagine that he had to lose them at young enough of an age to where it hurt, but old enough to where he wasn't a child soldier. But, to be fair, communist guerrillas will take what they can get when it comes to soldiers. I imagine a traumatized and disillusioned kid would be an easy target.
> 
> Either way, can we all agree that Mr. Mophead prolly enjoys a good grilled cheese sandwich??? I know I do, ESPECIALLY with a glass of cold, Texas iced tea.
> 
> And I remembered that all the events of RE2 and RE3 took place in like 1998. Pagers were a huge thing back then, especially for doctors and nurses. My grandmother was a nurse during that time and I found a few of her old ones in a box when I was a kid. It's honesly frickin' wack how much technology has changed.
> 
> Alrighty, time to put these wrists back to work (literally and figuratively). See ya in the next chapter!


	5. Red Herb

She groaned, rubbing hard at her temples.

Carlos peered over her shoulder, taking in the sheer amount of paperwork that lined the hotel coffee table. Of the few papers he was able to read the contents on, he recognized them as patient reports. Based on what he was seeing she easily had hours of work ahead of her.

  
"Are you okay?" He asked, kissing her forehead. She jerked away from his touch, clutching her head. Carlos felt a tad dejected but he continued to try and give her attention. " Do you have a headache?"

  
She gave a weak nod, face obscured by her hands. He kissed her head again and moved towards the kitchenette.

"Give me a sec." He said, examining the small potted plants near the coffee pot. "I'll get you something to help with that."

  
He wasn't surprised that she had an assortment of green and red herbs in her hotel room. If anything, it made sense, considering she was a doctor. He checked the fridge and tutted when he found it scant. He changed his tune at the sight of a glass of iced tea from the previous night. His stomach muscles twitched, his body almost in disbelief of everything that happened. He blinked hard and got to the task at hand.

  
Red herbs did nothing by themselves, they only seemed to enhance green herb's healing properties. He pursed his lips at the largest plant. It was a red herb, but it seemed different than he remembered. The leaves were more pink than red, and it gave off a sweeter smell, but other than that it seemed perfectly fine.

Only the dried leaves of the herbs would work to help rid her of her migraine. Carlos carefully plucked the right amount and set to crumbling them up into the tea. He was certain it would go down much easier than just swallowing them whole. He shuddered at the memories of coughing them down and how they dried up his lungs back in Raccoon City.

  
He shrugged and crumbled those leaves into the tea. He then mixed the drink with one of the complimentary coffee stirrers and added a sugar packet, just to make it all the more palatable. He placed the drink next to her and smiled, feeling proud of himself when she downed the whole glass in a couple gulps. She seemed almost instantaneously refreshed. Her expressive eyes were more alert than they had been.

  
"Thank you, Carlos." She said, kissing him hard. He tasted her, the tea, and something reminiscent of strawberries on her tongue. It made him feel warm in the chest. 

  
"Don't mention it." He smiled back lazily.

  
* * * *

"Carlos..."

  
He grumbled and tried to turn over in bed but was stopped by something warm and soft on his chest. He let out a sleepy groan as he rubbed at his eyes. Subconsciously, he knew it was her, so the sudden weight on him did not stir his fight or flight response. He did, however, go to grip at the body on top of him.

  
He blinked the sleep away at the feeling of naked skin in his hands.

  
"Mmm...Carlos...ah-mhm..." She hummed, face blotchy with blush. She looked down at him with an intense hunger, tongue darting out to wet her plush lips. "I feel...so hot...mhmm..."

  
"Wha-?" He gulped, nails digging into her naked thighs. The clothes she had been wearing earlier were gone, leaving her in her underwear. 

  
"I don't kn-know why, ah...but I feel sooo...hot..." She nearly panted, tongue lolling around in her mouth. "I need...you mmhm...to-"

  
"What's going on?" He asked, sitting up in the bed. She didn't weight much to him, so it was easy to shift around. "What's gotten into you?"

  
She took his confusion as an opportunity to kiss him, and devoured his mouth deeply. Again, he tasted her tangy feminine sweetness interlaced with faint strawberry. His mind swam, muscles subconsciously tensing in preparation for the activities to come. She moaned into his mouth, the flat of their tongues pressed together.

  
"Oh," He breathed after the kiss had been broken. A smirk played on his lips. "You want something, Mami?"

  
"Eat me." She snapped, kicking off her panties, and moving to straddle his face.

  
Carlos immediately knew something was up just based on the change in her demeanor. She had never talked to anyone that way, much less him. She was kind, quiet, almost demure. For her to be so brash and honest she either had to be the horniest she'd ever been in her life, or something had put her under the influence. He had half a mind to push her off, pin her down, and try to figure out what was swimming around in her brain. 

  
At the sight of her dripping core any thoughts he had were immediately kicked out the window.

Once again Carlos instinctively knew something was amiss. He'd slept with enough women to know that the amount of slick dripping down her thighs and onto his neck was ungodly. She smelled strongly of sex, alighting his nerves on fire. Again, he knew he should have pushed her off, told her no. He knew he should have been a better man.

  
Instead, he dove his tongue into her waiting, dripping core. She squealed and put all of her weight onto his lips. He felt her clit brush his nose as she bucked into him. Her nails dug into his scalp and he loved every second of it.

  
She tasted like creamy slick and strawberries. His mind was going foggy the longer he lapped at her. His nails dug crescent shapes into her shaking thighs. Sometime during his hungry laving she'd ditched her bra. Her tits bounced delightfully with every move of her body. A deep, deep blush settled beneath her skin. He'd never seen her so lively. She gave in to him harder than anyone ever had and it was fucking hot.

  
"Yessh...mmmmhm...yes Carlooss," She cried out, saliva dripping down her chin. "I need it, t-touch me! Yeeesss...hahh hahh..."

All Carlos could do was let his eyes roll up into his head as all of her weight bore down onto his jaw and neck. Her wet cunt derailed his train of thought as it literally and figuratively drowned him. His lips and tongue were coated in her. The taste of strawberries was mind numbing.He hoped he could never wash it away.

  
She pulled off him so quickly it almost gave him whiplash. He panted and gazed up at her form above him. The ceiling fan haloed her head in an almost intimidating way. The underside of her breasts jiggled as she rubbed between her legs feverishly. Carlos craned his neck to lick at her more but the angle didn't allow him to. All he could do was watch as his lover willed herself to a wet, drippy orgasm.

  
And wet it was.

  
Carlos was unprepared for how her orgasm hit her. She yelped as her body seized up. There was a brief second of pause, and then she came. Warm, sticky fluid spilled from her and against his hungry lips. Carlos clenched his eyes shut as he devoured the slick that spilled into his mouth. It was salty and sweet in the way that only a young woman could taste, that damned strawberry following soon after.

  
He panted and tried to lick up every trace of her cum. In that moment he was a madman for her flavor. To a lesser man, his horny need to devour would be seen as sinful, dirty, and something to be ashamed of. But Carlos, oh no, come morning light this woman would be destroyed by his hands alone. He had already seen death, darkness and the seedy underside of life. The least he could do was indulge himself in his carnal desires, and she was the perfect partner for that.

  
"D-didn't know you were a squirter..." He huffed, a lazy grin on his lips. He could feel her essence drying against his skin, making it clammy, and no doubt smell of her. She was still huffing and out of it. Her fingers still patted at her swollen nub in a teasing way. He thought about grabbing her and forcing his tongue on her again, but didn't, and wondered where a thought like that had come from. Never in his many years on Earth had he ever thought about forcing himself on a woman, tongue or not. Deep down he didn't like this animalistic part of himself, but he couldn't deny it was there. Not with it swimming around in his head, whispering things for him to do to her, completely devoid of any love or mirth. Just selfish, hungry, male desire.

  
That part of himself was all dominant and hurtful. And he would be damned if he let it win.

  
"Oh god, what a mess." She squeaked, finally catching up to her senses. She pulled off of him, her wet thighs brushing against his belly. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so..."

  
"Horny?" He asked, sitting up, looking her dead in the eyes. He kissed her hard, grabbing the back of her neck, and making her taste herself. When he pulled away she was huffing again, dirty need written all over her features.

  
"Yes." She forced out, spreading her legs and rubbing herself along his shaft. "God, I wanna do some really bad things. I d-don't know whyy..."

  
"Me too." He breathed. That part of him he was actively trying to repress bubbled up to the surface again. It whispered some dark, mean, almost rapey fantasies to his conscious mind. He shook his head hard, making his other head prod her folds. Just the sight of her body was making it hard for him to think straight, much less the touch. "Wh-what do you wanna do?"

  
The hormones that had been swimming around in her head, making her bold and brash, suddenly seemed to escape her. She averted her eyes from his gaze and tried to cover herself subconsciously. He took note of this and roughly moved to keep her legs spread. He bit his bottom lip, enjoying the sight of her discomfort more than he should have. He gripped at his cock and slapped it against her belly, causing her to gasp.

  
"You wanna sit on it?" He asked crudely. "Is that it?"

  
"Yes...and no." She squeaked, clamping her legs shut, horny embarrassment making her blush. "You've never talked to me like this before."

  
He forced open her legs again and spread her folds with his fingers. She tried to push his hands away as he roughly prodded at her core. "You like it. It's making you wet."

  
"Carlos stop!" She whined, pushing herself off of him. "It's sensitive. It kinda hurts."

  
It took all of his self restraint to not push her to the damp sheets and take to fucking her wildly. Even though she explicitly told him not to, that she hurt from oversensitiveness, he had the intense urge to ignore her words. He was never like this. He was always the sweet, kind gentlemen to his women. Was it her? Was she turning him into a monster? Something was and it made him internally nervous. He didn't have time to dwell on the thought. Her next words made him pant.

  
"I want you to fuck me," She admitted, moving to the side of the bed. She rummaged around in a worn, old bag. Carlos sat up and grabbed a handful of her ass that was on full display. She squeaked and squirmed into his grasp as she looked. "But not like...the regular way."

  
Carlos nearly choked on his tongue when she showed him a medical bottle, filled with a clear substance. He read the label and made a desperate noise in his throat.

  
"You're making my fucking day, Mamacita."

  
He pawed more furiously as her back end, spreading her loins, giving him a perfect view of everything she had to offer. His eyes were immediately drawn to her swollen, slick folds. His desire crawled around in his mouth, knocking against his tongue, almost forcing him to lap at her again despite her instructions not to. He almost lost the battle to himself when his fingers gripped the swell of her ass cheeks. She gave out a lewd moan, using her own hands to help spread herself to his gaze.

Ah yes, that was the reason she grabbed the lubricant. He'd forgotten about it, but now that the little pucker was visible, it had his undivided attention.

  
"C-Carlos!" She yelped. He pressed his large, agile tongue right against it as he ignored her squirming. The sensation of eating her behind wasn't much different than he was used to. If anything, he liked that he didn't have to crane his neck as hard as usual. He dug his nails into her ass cheeks to keep them spread. Keeping them apart to give him proper access seemed to be the only con he could find.

  
"Ahh...mmphm..." She whined. "Yess....eat me."

  
He doubled down on his efforts, encouraged by her words. Carlos had always been a giver, always enjoyed the squeals and sounds from his lover. It made him feel strong and wanted. And feeling her hips buck against his lips again made him want to devour every inch of skin he could. He flicked the tip of his tongue right against the ring of flesh. She made even more noises, only spurring him on. 

  
It was somehow even headier back there. The taste of strawberries was even stronger, almost making him wince. What did she eat to taste like she did? He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it though. Every movement of his mouth had him drooling and making him drunk on her. He could continue to devour her backside all night but the intense thrumming between his legs was starting to hurt. He ignored his length for too long as his mind had been focused on her.

  
Carlos pulled away and positioned himself over her. His cock brushed her folds before sliding up higher and pressing into the ridge of muscle. She yelped and looked over her shoulder at him.

  
"Please use this!" She squeaked, giving him the bottle. "It h-hurts if you don't."

  
Carlos pressed all of his weight onto her hips, absolutely livid. The testosterone flowing through his bloodstream only deepened his anger. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. His eyes were fiery.

  
"Ass stuff shouldn't be painful if you're using lube." He grumbled, bucking his hips against her.

  
"Did that fucker hurt you on purpose?!"

  
She didn't meet his gaze and took to meeting his humps in time. Electricity zapped through his spine when the head of his cock pressed hard against the ridge of the opening.

She was obviously trying to change the subject, but even though he was beyond horny at that point, he couldn't ignore the abuse she'd alluded to. Her ex-husband was even more of a shit head than he thought. It seemed like he had been trying to control her in every aspect of her life, even if that included causing her harm.

  
"If I see that fuckface I'm going to kill him." He growled, nipping at her neck. She yelped when he gave her rear a firm swat. The lewd sound of it echoed in the room.

  
"You're mine now." He huffed, biting her neck.

  
"Say it."

  
"Ahh...mphmm..." She whimpered. She forcibly pressed her hips against his. He smacked it again, making it jiggle, and leaving a red mark this time. A broken moan escaped her throat.

  
"Say it, Mami." He egged. She caved when he slapped her again.

  
"I'm yours Carlos!" She cried out, tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm all fucking yours...no one else's."

  
He licked at her exposed jugular and then nipped at it. Her breathing was labored and her face was blushed hard. 

  
"That's my girl."

  
He popped off the bottle's cap and set to applying a generous amount to her and himself. The gel was a little cold, but would warm up eventually using their body heat. He prodded her hole with his lubricated middle finger. With a bit of resistance he was able to push it in to the knuckle. Surprisingly, his lover seemed to show no signs of discomfort, if the amount of slick dripping down her thighs was any indication of her enjoyment.

  
"M-more! Please..." She begged, spreading herself as much as she could. "Feels soo fucking g-good..."

  
Carlos was no stranger to anal with his partners. Sometimes, it was the difference between sex, or no sex at all. Most of the girls he'd done it with seemed to really enjoy it, and others...not too much, but they had at least wanted to try it. He was surprised that the little doctor beneath him took to it so easily. Perhaps it was the influx of her sex drive, or her trust in him, or the fact that women tended to be naturally accommodating to their lovers. But whatever it was, she welcomed him in, and he knew he would enjoy every second of it.

  
With ease he slipped in a second finger and scissored it inside her. She squealed and gasped, trying to get more of him, more friction, anything. He shuddered against her neck and enjoyed her defenselessness. He could do anything to her in that moment and she would let him. 

  
Carlos withdrew his digits and set to properly lining himself up. Her squirming was making it difficult, but with enough maneuvering and pressure, the head of his cock pressed into her. He let out a deep groan that was loud enough to silence her whimpers. Her insides hugged his shaft the deeper he slipped inside. The heat was even more intense than during regular sex. He buried himself in to the hilt and paused for a moment. His lover was delicious in more ways than one.

  
"Oh God yesss...."She babbled, desperately gripping at the ruined bed sheets. "Fill m-me up...hnn...f-fuck me Carlos!"

  
Hearing her like that was too much for him. Deep down he never wanted to hurt anybody, especially her, but whatever had gotten her all hopped up and needy had somehow infected him too. He had been trying to keep himself from pushing her around with his much larger frame. In the end, his body took over, leaving his mind deep in the gutter.  
Carlos' body was built for war and roughness. Without the barrier of his mind to slow it down...she was in for it.

  
"You like this, huh Puta?" He growled, his brain not thinking as it spilled other Spanish obscenities from his mouth. He grabbed her hair and forced her face into the sheets as he fucked. "You like being Papi's fuck toy, hm?"

  
She wasn't able to respond since she was face down in the bed, his weight on her shoulders and neck. Every thrust made the whole room seemed to shake. Her legs and hands were twitching as he took full control of her body.

  
"If I had-mph-known you were such a filthy slut," He managed out between rough thrusts. Her insides fluttered and squeezed him unnaturally tight. Every one of his movements seemed to mold her to him. "I would've fucked-nhhh-you in the hallway when I-ugh-saw you."

  
He leaned down to bite at her ear. She squealed when the movement deepened the angle he entered her at. His nails indiscriminately scratched what bare skin they could. His teeth marks would be visible the next day.

  
"I...hnn...I would've kept your fine ass-" He swatted her behind harder than he had previously. She screamed into the mattress, hips squirming against his, completely desperate and broken. "From walking out on me."

  
Her entire body was shaking against him. He could tell her orgasm was building fast. Her creamy slick coated his thighs, making the slapping sounds of their flesh even louder than before. He buried his nose into her hair and breathed as he picked up his pace. It was almost frightening to even himself how far off the deep end he'd fallen. Any and all of his inhibitions had scattered to the wind. He wasn't holding back anymore.

  
"CARLOS!" She shrieked, tossing her neck back, eyes rolled up in the back of her head.

  
He didn't stop his fucking for even a moment. Using his pure strength he grabbed one of her legs and hoisted it up. He spit on his fingers and roughly pressed them to her swollen nub. She shouted, body caving to him, orgasm flowing through her. Carlos could feel every twitch of it. Her body milked him, begged him to be filled. So, of course he did just that.

  
The slick from this orgasm coated his hand in a glossy sheen. It reeked of spicy sex. He shoved the digits in his mouth, tasting her again as he hilted himself for the final time.  
When his mind finally regained control off his body it was a bit too late. She was panting, covered in sweat, and completely ruined. Her ass cheeks were swollen from his smacks, her wet pussy and thighs were creamed out, and her tight asshole was winking, his own seed spilling out to meet her release. He didn't need to see her back to know she would be peppered with bruises similar to his. However, he had been through the hell of RC, and that was a mighty fine reason for his. Her body had been his plaything and it kind of disgusted him to know he was capable of doing such a thing to his lover.

  
He gently moved to grab her. She was in desperate need of aftercare, especially after what she had just endured, despite her obvious pleasure in it. She didn't fight him as he pulled her into his large arms. She snuggled into his sweat slick neck. They both smelled intensely of each other, it was weirdly intimate.

  
"I'm sorry," He apologized, kissing her clammy forehead. "I was too rough, I hurt you..."

  
"Shut up." She giggled, throwing a leg over his hip. He could feel her still slick center rub up against his softened cock. "That was amazing. You were amazing."

  
Carlos felt himself smile as they cuddled. He traced her ribs idly as the adrenaline sex high wore off. He felt eerily fulfilled in that moment. A part of him mused that this was the time in his other sexual encounters that he would be dressing and leaving. But, there was no need for that with her. He would be staying, whether she wanted him to or not.

  
"Hey, um..." She whispered against his skin. "Did you put something besides herbs in that tea you gave me?"

  
"What?"

  
He looked down at her and she met his gaze with curiosity.

"I'm not mad or anything." She smiled. "It just tasted more like strawberries than tea. And then I got really horny."

  
Carlos gaped and looked over at the pink plant near the coffee pot. In the dim light of the hotel room the leaves of it seemed to laugh at him. 

  
"Be honest, did you put Spanish Fly in my drink?" She laughed, kissing his neck hard. "I'm not complaining."

  
Carlos felt beyond embarrassed. He had just inadvertently drugged his lover. He pulled away from her and walked, still naked, to the kitchenette. She called to him lazily, with a pinched expression.

  
"Where did you get this red herb?" He asked, picking up the potted plant. When he got a whiff of it this time he recognized the smell as strawberries. "I put this in the tea, I didn't know it would fuck us up."

  
"Huh?" She said, sitting up and squinting. "Oh, I got that from a police officer from RC. I think he said his name was Leo or something. He said he didn't need it anymore, so I asked if I could have it for use on my patients."

  
"Yeah, don't do that. Whatever this shit is its potent." Carlos said as he continued to examine the plant.

  
It looked normal except for the scent, flavor, and pink color. He looked for a label, something, anything to tell him about this mysterious aphrodisiac. Nothing. He huffed and glanced at the bottom of the pot.

  
Underneath was the telltale Umbrella logo.

  
"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god was this shit fun to write. I just love aphrodisiacs man, they really make smut all the more interesting sometimes.
> 
> Anyway, I've got another chapter in the works. What do you guys think of a Carlos/Reader/Jill sandwich? Or perhaps a Carlos/Reader/Nicholai sandwich? Both seem like really nice ideas... 
> 
> (Also, I highly recommend checking out GingerbreadBaby if you're looking for more Carlos/Reader content. They are also doing the fandom a favor by helping me fill the void, that way we will never end up in a cold, cruel, Carlo-less world.)


	6. Animal Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Carlos are bitter rivals, that doesn't mean you can't see eye to eye occasionally.

You leaned back against the wall and scoffed at him, too tired to really quip back like usual. 

  
"Fuck off, will you?" You grunted through the lit Camel hanging out the corner of your lips. "I won fair and square and you know it."

  
"You didn't win shit and you know it." Carlos snapped, wiping baby pink paint residue from his eyelashes. He blinked angrily, eyes obviously irritated, tears building up in them. "You fucking cheated you...agh...fuck you."

You giggled at his anger, enjoying the obvious rage underneath his skin. For months he'd been trying to best you at everything from running laps to paintball. If you'd been a better person maybe you wouldn't have rubbed your victories in his face so much. Unlike the rest of the guys in U.B.C.S. he always seemed to get butthurt about it. Maybe it was your spitfire that poured salt in his wounds. Whatever it was, the two of you could never seem to get along, everyone knew that.

  
"Oh I cheated, huh?!" You rounded on him, grabbing the protective goggles that sat on his head. You pulled them back as far as you could and let the elastic band snap it right into his forehead. He howled, trying to grab at you but still blinded by the paint. "You didn't wear the right goggles. Not my fucking fault your eyes weren't protected dumbass!"  
Carlos grabbed your arm and jerked at it, getting so up in your face you had to lean back. Before he could even yell at you, you spat your cigarette directly into his face, making him sputter and wipe at his mouth.

  
"What are you two doing?" 

  
Both you and Carlos moved away from each other at the sound of Nicholai's voice. You stood at attention and Carlos tried to but was still blinking and rubbing at his eyes. Nicholai huffed when he noticed this and gave you an amused glare.

  
"I see. Well, Carlos, it looks like you need to head to medbay." Nicholai chuckled, obviously amused by the fact a woman half his size had gotten him coated in paint and crying. "And Miss Y/N..."

  
You swallowed hard. Nicholai was so tall and broad shouldered he nearly blocked out the sun. "Y-yessir?"

  
"Your team managed to win. Get cleaned up, you have entertainment privileges for the evening." He said.

  
Off in the background you could hear Jody and Brutus hollering in the treeline. There were groans from some of the other members but for the most part no one complained. You heard Carlos huffing in a mix of pain and indignation. 

  
"Clean this up!" Nicholai called out, his voice echoing across the makeshift paintball field. "Roll call in thirty minutes."

  
As everyone began to take apart the wood medians and tire piles that had been used to make cover you offered a hand to Carlos. Whether or not he even saw your hand, you weren't sure. He just wandered off in the direction of the main barracks hall to what you presumed was towards medbay. You rolled your eyes and went to work helping your friends clean up in time for roll call.

  
*

  
The rest of the morning was seemingly going according to routine. Instead of liberty on the weekends like most military bases got, U.B.C.S was allowed to have 'entertainment' night. Old TVs would be wheeled into the empty storage rooms and men would pile in to each one to watch whatever they wanted. In the main common room men would gather around tables and gamble or shoot pool. Saturday evenings were always a relaxed affair.

  
"Yo, Y/N!" Murphy knocked once, twice, then popped his head into the doorway of the women's barracks. "You naked in here?"

  
"Do I look naked?" You looked at him with a deadpan glare. 

  
"No." Murphy just popped his gum and wiggled his eyebrows at you. "Anyways. Tyrell got the main screen hooked up to cable. Can you believe that?"

  
You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, so?"

  
"The Superbowl is on tonight!" Murphy beamed. "Jody and Brutus already said yeah. Just need your vote to make it happen!"

  
You never really cared what was on TV so you agreed to letting them watch football. Part of you was annoyed Murphy even asked but you supposed winner's got to pick and that was the rule. "Yeah whatever, Murph. Get the fuck outta here."

  
Murphy repeated your words in a bad imitation of your voice but grinned at you and patted the doorway. He then yelled down the hall so loud it made you wince. "Fuck yeah, Superbowl night bitches! T, get the popcorn!"

  
You felt yourself chuckle at his excitement. About half of all the U.B.C.S. members were American or had lived in America for most of their lives. The other half were not, but spoke relatively decent english. Weirdly enough everyone was seemingly a fan of American football. Even the Russians would watch, perplexed yet interested in seeing the grown men tackle each other to the point of injury. No doubt everyone's eyes would be glued to that screen later that day.

  
As you walked down to the mess hall to grab a bite, Nea, your bunkmate, stopped you. She was wearing just a towel, not seeming to care any of the guys could walk by and see her. You rolled your eyes but let her talk. Her short, straight black hair hung in her eyes as she spoke.

  
"You should apologize to Carlos." She said. "I saw you shoot him in the face during the game this morning."

  
"Shut up. I didn't do shit." You lowered your voice, eyes checking the hallway to make sure no one could hear you. "Why do you care anyway?"

  
Nea's lips curled up in the corners. Somehow, some way she always reminded you of a black widow spider. Her pale skin and dark hair with her gothic tattoos always alarmed you. Or maybe it was the fact she'd killed every single one of her boyfriends in what she claimed was "self defense". 

  
"You think that maybe you two should hookup?" She mused, letting her towel drop to the floor. You cringed and looked away from her naked skin as she started getting dressed.

  
"Ew Nea, what the fuck?" You grumbled. She chuckled, pulling on her underwear. "No, it's not like that. He's...he's such a dick. I can't let him beat me in anything or he'll get a huge head about it and I'll never hear the end of it."

  
Nea sighed and you felt comfortable to look at her. You bit your tongue at the many scars that littered her abdomen. She smiled when she caught you staring.   
"This one, my first boyfriend gave to me." She pointed to a thick slice on her hip that had been partially covered by a tattoo of a pocket watch. "We hated each other at first, stupid gang stuff. And one night we got into a knife fight over some turf. I cut him worse than he cut me."

  
"Oh...kay?" You swallowed hard. Nea got closer and put a hand to her mouth, whispering.

  
"One thing led to another. Trust me." Nea snickered, gesturing to the doorway. "Best fuck of my life."

  
"Ok yeah well that dude's dead now." You nodded, taking a step back. "I don't kill my dick appointments, thanks for the advice though."

  
Nea shook her head at you but continued to get dressed. You immediately left the room, feeling like you had a target on your back. 

  
"I need to blow off some steam." You grumbled, making a beeline for the training rooms. Food could wait.

  
*

  
"Well look who it is."

  
As soon as you heard Carlos' smarmy voice you nearly turned around and left. If it had been a normal day of the week you probably would have. There would've been too many men eyeing you up or wishing to spar. This Saturday, however, it was empty. Save for one man.

  
"Fuck off." You grunted, refusing to even notice his presence. You wandered over to the rack of loaner gloves and began to fit yourself with the proper size. You felt his shadow at your back and you rounded on him, kicking your leg and sweeping his. He fell back on his ass and tried to scramble to his feet but you weren't having it. You pounced on him and raised a fist.

  
"Woah woah woah!" Carlos yelped, putting his palms up in the positions he could to try and deflect your blows. He wasn't nearly as good as you when it came to hand-to-hand so you could already see the anxiety on his face. If you wanted to you could easily break his nose in. But if he wanted to he could easily use his weight to stop you. This was his last moment of de-escalation. "I'm not trying to do anything. I just want to talk."

  
"What's there to talk about." You put down your fists and stepped away. He pulled himself to his feet and shook off the adrenaline rush that was likely running through his blood.

  
"You kidding me?" Carlos snorted. "What the hell was this? I didn't even do anything and you're over here about to rip my head off."

  
"You don't just...come up behind someone like that." You hissed. "Especially not any of the girls around here, you fucking idiot."

  
"Ok, yeah. Sorry." Carlos let out a deep sigh, rolling his eyes, but nodding slightly. "But I don't have any charges for that kind of stuff, so you shouldn't be trying to knock me out every chance you get."

  
"*You* might not have a _sexual assault_ charge, but most of the guys in here _do_." You said, getting in his face. He cringed at the words as you spoke at him. "*Fuck. You.* Oliveira."

  
"Y/N, look, I'm-"

  
"Fuck off." You snipped, storming to the doorway of the workout room. Carlos grabbed your arm, you tried to hit him, you succeeded in catching him in the jaw. "Let go!"

  
"Listen to me!" He grunted, slamming you against the wall, trying to pin your arms so you couldn't hit him. You landed a few more punches but they didn't hurt like they normally would. Your gloves were padded and while he probably would have bruises in the next few days you didn't have any stopping power.

  
Just as you opened your mouth to scream the door slammed shut. You and Carlos paused mid-struggle, both of your eyes flicking over to it. Standing there was Nicholai, his eyes full of amusement.

  
"What are you doing?" He asked coolly.

  
Carlos pulled himself away from you, his eyes wide in fear. "I can explain."

  
Nicholai put up a hand, silencing him. He looked at you, you were still panting slightly from the struggle. "What happened?"

  
You looked at Carlos hard. He looked at you with a bit of a defeated look, as if accepting his fate. From the start the two of you had never been on very good terms. You were adaptable and so you constantly found yourself at the top of your class. No matter what it was you strived to be the best and right there next to you was Carlos. A lot of the time he was better than you and so that rivalry had been festering. You now had a chance to stop that tension once and for all. 

  
Nicholai liked you more than he did Carlos. To him you were ruthless, cunning, and sharp where it counted. Your word would be law here and everyone knew it.

"Y/N?" He asked, raising a brow, expecting an answer.

You swallowed hard, your mouth suddenly feeling dry. You disliked how ugly the two of you got when you were quarreling but...part of you couldn't deny the rush. In a strange way it was like the two of you were _meant_ to push each other. Everytime you soared so did Carlos. Your competitiveness always seemed to drive the rest of your squad to greatness. When the two of you were on a team together you were unstoppable.

"We were just...fucking around." You said lamely. 

Nicholai turned to Carlos with a skeptical look. "Is that true?"

  
"Yeah," Carlos nodded, eyes glancing at you with obvious relief. "Just messing around."

  
"Hm." Nicholai nodded curtly, obviously not expecting this answer. "Well, obviously you two need to let out some energy."

  
You and Carlos met eyes once again, knowing exactly where Nicholai was taking this. Your heart fell into your stomach and you felt like a little kid about to be punished by your parents. Nicholai's lips turned up into a greasy smile.

  
"Ten laps around the perimeter." Nicholai laughed. "If you're back in time for entertainment the two of you will sit out. Do I make myself clear?"

  
"Yessir." You and Carlos said in unison.

  
With that Nicholai left, leaving you and Carlos deflated. It's not like either of you really cared about the ten mile run or sitting in front of a TV rotting your brain. It was more the principle that the two of you were in trouble, when neither of you *ever* got in trouble. The two of you glared at each other in silence before making your way out to the path.   
Mornings, afternoons, and evenings the patrol would take the route and scour the fenceline. No one was allowed in or out much like an actual base. The starting position was past the main field and it would circle the entire encampment. Ten miles would almost be half a marathon to run in only a couple hours. That's when the idea hit you. You looked at Carlos who was doing some light stretching, getting ready for the brutal run.

  
You sucked in a breath. "Hey."

  
He looked at you warily but didn't say anything. You nodded at him. "Nicholai didn't say how many laps we each had to do."

  
Carlos raised a brow. You smirked at him. "We could run mile relays. Give each of us a chance to break in between."

  
"We'd only have to do five laps each" Carlos nodded, grinning at you. "I like it."

  
With that the two of you were able to complete the runs in record time. Carlos set out first, sprinting the one mile lap around, and when he got a few meters away you'd start out on your own. The cycle repeated a few times until finally. It was your turn to take the last lap. You set out only for Carlos to call out to you with a shaky voice. You slowed down and he caught up, walking and panting. 

"What's wrong?" You asked.

  
Carlos smiled at you through his breaths. "Nicholai never said we had to run the laps, did he?"

  
You laughed at him but nodded and the two of you set off on the last lap, walking. You felt a bit upset at shirking off the last run. Technically this would have been Carlos' sixth lap and your fifth. You didn't like that he was doing more than you but you supposed he deserved it since this was technically a punishment. The two of you walked for a little ways before Carlos stopped and gestured to the wood pile on the barbed fence line. Another punishment Nicholai liked to dole out was to clear out the trees in the back corner of the base by cutting them down. The wood would be used to make planks and be burned in the colder months so it wasn't like it was for nothing.

  
Carlos sat down on a stump in the shade. He gestured for you to copy him. You thought about it but you had just been running kind of hard. The sweat on your skin hadn't even had a chance to dry. With a sigh you plopped down on a nearby one and tried to enjoy the cool, Autumn breeze. 

  
"Can we talk now?" Carlos asked, wiping the sweat from his brow with the hem of his shirt. You noticed the creases of his abdominal muscles but quickly looked away.

  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." You shrugged.

  
"What's with the bad attitude?" Carlos shook his head. "I've been nothing but nice to you."

  
"Oh, oh my god you're kidding?" You hissed. "You put a live snake in my gym bag. You nearly drowned me in the pool trying to get to the diving baton first! You fucking told Dominic I _like_ him and now he thinks thinks I want to make out with him!"

  
"Ok, the snake thing was a prank. I didn't drown you. And so what? Dominic likes you and gives you his dessert at mess now." Carlos shrugged. "You've got it good. You've nearly gotten me sent to the hole on plenty of occasions. And I'm the bad guy?"

  
"You copy me all the fucking time you _deserve_ to get sent to the hole!" You yelled, not afraid to raise your voice this far away from the main building. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't be a fucking corporal now would you?"

  
"Is that what this is about?" Carlos scoffed. "You're upset because I got the promotion and you didn't?"

  
"You don't deserve it. I'm better than you! I work harder than you at everything!" You hissed, feeling tears welling up in your eyes. "And all you have to do is come along and flex your manly muscles and oh! Yes, you're just more 'qualified' than me because you've got a dick between your legs!"

  
Carlos went silent but looked at you as with understanding. He sighed deeply. "You could've taken my rank back there in the gym. Why didn't you?"

  
His words made you pause. You swallowed hard and looked away. If you had lied and told Nicholai that Carlos had been trying to assault you...

  
"I would've been sent to the hole and you would've been the next person in line to get my rank." Carlos nodded. "But you didn't do that. You lied to save my hide. Why'd you do that?"

  
"I don't fucking hate you!" You snapped, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. "I just...I don't know. Okay?"

  
You stood up and started running the rest of the lap. Carlos called out to you but you were already gone. If there was one place where you always had Carlos beat it was speed and agility. You ran so fast your legs and lungs burned when you made it inside the main building. You carefully then weaved through the hallways until you made it to the women's section. Nea raised a brow at you when you laid down against the cool tile and caught your breath.

  
"You okay?" She asked, not a hint of actual care in her voice. When you didn't respond she went back to scrawling occult symbols in her diary. "You should head to 3B if you want to watch the game."

  
You didn't respond to her nor did she really seem to care. You pulled your tired body into the shower and got changed into some more comfortable clothing. You lounged on your bed for a few moments, watching absentmindedly as Nea scribbled away. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

  
You wondered if Carlos was enjoying himself. He probably got a shower too and was already hanging out with the other guys, no doubt sharing a beer and being welcomed in. Part of you felt hurt by that image. No one could ever stay mad at Carlos for long. He was pretty suave and if he caught Nicholai in a good mood he'd be cleared. If you were in his position though? You'd be catching hell for weeks no matter what you did.

  
You sighed out hard. The dichotomy of the sexes was truly annoying.

  
"If you want I can leave and you can invite your boyfriend in here." Nea said, flipping to the next page, red pen in hand. "Maybe if you got laid you'd finally get rid of that stick up your ass."

  
"Fuck you." You huffed, unable to even muster up enough anger to yell at her. "You're a bitch."

  
"I'm right and you know it." Nea grumbled, standing up and pulling on a proper shirt. She gestured to the other handful of empty bunks. "I'm gonna go swim with the rest of the girls. If you're going to fuck him do it on your own bed. Don't be like Trish."

  
You didn't say anything you just watched her leave and for a few moments enjoyed the quietness of the barracks. It was never empty, you were rarely alone. A thought popped into your mind but you repressed it immediately. No, no no. Just because you were alone didn't mean you could...unless? You felt your cheeks blush at the idea of masturbating. When you thought about it you couldn't even remember the last time you got off. Maybe in the showers you'd given yourself a quick rub? It had been way too long, Maybe Nea was right?

  
No, you didn't need dick, you could get off by yourself. A good few orgasms was sure to help you relax. 

  
You went to Miranda's bunk and lifted up the edge of her mattress. Just as you'd expected there were at least a dozen porno mags underneath. After thumbing through most of them one caught your eye. You felt your body flush with arousal, oh, that one was new. The title was " _Solo Latin Lovers Issue #5_ " and on the cover was a chiseled young man with caramel skin and dark eyes. You bit your bottom lip and took off to your own bunk with it, feeling mildly ashamed of yourself.

  
Although hesitantly, you flipped through some of the pages. There were guys of all shapes and sizes with large penises. The room wasn't warm but after a couple moments of admiring the pictures it started to feel like it. The more you flipped through them the more you let your hands wander over your body. Just in case one of your bunkmates waltzed in you tossed your sheet over your head so that no one could see you laying in front of the magazine. 

  
More and more you skimmed over the pages. Some of the guys were very attractive and your mind started to conjure up fantasies about them. You played with your nipples under your shirt, sighing and blushing at the feelings and thoughts inside your head. You then made it to a page that had been earmarked. At first you were confused but the more you stared at it the more you realized why it had been bookmarked. 

  
He might as well have been Carlos. He was toned and lean and looked like he'd been slathered up in oil. He was clean cut and his hair was shaved on the sides, long on top and slicked back in a fashionable way. In the bottom corner you noticed that the model's name was "Benson". You bit your bottom lip and finally let yourself oggle him. His cock was thick and uncut and stood at attention without needing to be held up. The head was wet and dripping with sticky pre-cum. You couldn't help but shove your hands down into your athletic shorts. 

  
"F-fuck..." You breathed, rubbing at your core. 

  
You rolled over to lean on your side, blushing and sighing, relaxing at the feeling of your own hand bringing you pleasure. Every now and then you'd glance at the picture of "Benson" to help aid in your fantasy. You had a few that quickly popped into your daydream. One was under the shower, letting the warm water drip down your body as he rubbed you senseless. Or another, him fucking you hard over Nicholai's desk, making you squeal and beg. Even better, was one of you in a hotel somewhere, letting you ride him and letting him cum inside you.

  
For a few moments you were enjoying yourself in the idea of this random man getting you to an orgasm. The more you worked towards that edge though, the less appealing the idea was by itself. There was a reason you weren't rubbing off to one of the other men in the magazine. There was a reason you'd selected the issue at all. You glanced down at the picture again and this time you saw Carlos in your mind's eye. The model could have easily been his twin to begin with but this time around you saw him sitting there seductively with his thick, unkempt hair and scruff. 

  
In the back of your mind you could hear his voice talking shit and you could feel his phantom breath on your neck. Despite having put up so many walls towards emotions with him the two of you were always in each other's spaces it seemed. How many times had the two of you put your hands on each other, either in anger or just during activities? How many times had the two of you got into each other's faces, so close you could've nearly kissed? The way he looked at you earlier when you'd lied to Nicholai was etched into your memory. He looked so grateful, so relaxed and at ease. It had felt good to see him like that.

  
You hadn't realized you'd stopped pleasuring yourself until you heard a knock on the door. Immediately you pulled your hands out of your pants, pulled down your t-shirt, and shoved the magazine under your pillow. You glanced over your shoulder just as the door opened a crack. You almost threw your pillow at him, but refrained, lest he see the porn hidden underneath.

  
"Uh...hey...?" Carlos smiled, opening the door a crack, just enough for him to crane his neck in. "Were you trying to sleep?"

  
"Yeah." You lied, sitting up and dangling your legs over the bed. "Whatcha want?"

  
"Uh..." Carlos swallowed. You glanced down at your bare thighs, silently wishing you'd put on longer shorts, these didn't cover much and you only ever wore them in the women's barracks. "I just want to talk to you."

  
"Didn't we already talk?" You grumbled. "What more is there to talk about?"

  
Carlos sighed and shook his head. "Look it's fine. What I'm really asking is do you want to see the game or not?"

  
"What?"

  
"The football game." He sighed. "Do you want to see it or not?"

  
"We're not allowed to see it." You shrugged. "What difference does it make?"

  
"We can watch it, I know a way." Carlos smiled, eyes bright in that mischievous way that would always spell trouble. "You just gotta trust me."

  
"How?" You crossed your arms and pulled him inside, glancing out at the hallway to make sure the coast was clear.

  
"They put the main screen in storage room 3B. Which means if we can sneak into storage room 4C the reflection from the tinted window." He nodded. "Murphy does it all the time when he's supposed to be on kitchen duty."

"No way, we're going to be caught!" You shook your head. "Besides, it's not like we're going to get any popcorn or anything. What's the point?"

  
Carlos pulled a little wrapped from his pocket. He too was wearing similar athletic shorts so the pockets were a little deep. He handed it to you and you immediately recognized the font.

  
"Animal crackers?" You gasped, eyes wide. "H-how?"

  
"Found it in one of the supply crates back there." He nodded, offering you a hand. "You'll just have to trust me."

  
You looked down at his hand and shied away. "Why are you being so nice to me? What do you want?"

  
"I don't want anything from you." Carlos' smile dropped but he still looked at you softly. "Don't you see it? When we work together we're...better. We should put this stupid rivalry aside and just...I don't know, be friends maybe?"

  
He was right. The two of you were always better together. No matter the obstacle thrown your way the two of you always seemed to overcome it.

  
You looked up at him warily but took his hand and shook it. "Friends...for now."

  
Carlos beamed at you. "For now."

*

Getting to the storage room undetected was surprisingly easy. The game had already started and everyone was seated in front of the TV. It was a huge, boxy looking thing with wires all hooked up to it. There was chatter in the room from dozens of men talking amongst themselves. Some were shooting dice and some were just lounging about on some ratty couches they'd managed to get into the room just for the show. You thanked your lucky stars that no one had been walking up and down the hallway as you two sneaked around.

4C was dark so the room was cast in shadow. You and Carlos tiptoed around barefoot to keep from being detected. When the two of you got past the doorway Carlos snuck behind some shelves. You followed him and soon enough the two of you were in a sectioned off area. You could still hear everything but there was a large window between you two and the other room. The shelves behind you were so densely packed no one could see you from the hallway doorway, although you could probably have seen them through the slivers of light that peaked through the boxes and things.

  
"Aren't they going to see us?" You swallowed hard, looking up at Carlos nervously.

  
He shook his head. "Nah, 3B used to be used for interrogations. It's a two way mirror."

  
Carlos pulled you around one more set of shelves. There were a couple of old mismatched chair cushions, blankets, and pillows back there. Just as he'd said you could see the entire TV screen from your position, but they couldn't see you. It was almost like having your own, personal movie theater, by U.B.C.S. standards at least. You looked over at Carlos in amazement.

  
"Thank you." You said quietly, pulling yourself up on one of the cushions and getting comfy. "This is so cool."

  
"It gets better." Carlos nodded. He leaned into the shelf and dug out a couple of beers. They were room temperature but such an item was a luxury since they had to be smuggled in. Then he pulled out a couple boxes of animal crackers. You nearly screamed out in delight but managed to quiet yourself by biting your knuckle. "Pretty cool, huh?"

  
"Oh my gosh, yes. Thank you!" You whispered, tearing apart the box and wolfing down the cookies. Sugary snacks weren't allowed in U.B.C.S. either so even something as simple and as low sugar as animal crackers had you shuddering in delight. "Mmm so good..."

  
"I'm glad you like it, let's enjoy the game." He yawned, leaning back and relaxing, cracking open his beer. "I like _fútbol_ better, but I guess beggars can't be choosers."

  
"More like Carlos wasn't a winner." You snickered, taking another bite of a cracker. "Maybe you'll get me next time."

  
"Next time I'm going to be on your team." He mused, faux toasting to you. You chuckled, opened your own beer, and sat next to him.

  
"In your dreams, Oliveira." You sipped at your beer. "In your dreams."

  
* 

  
About halfway through the game you and Carlos started to get bored. Neither one of you liked football so it was like forcing yourself to watch the commercials, except the superbowl commercials were more entertaining to you than the game itself. You huffed and kicked your legs up onto the sofa cushion, accidentally nudging Carlos' side. He gave you a bit of an annoyed look. Just to be a dick you poked at his side with your foot again.

  
"Really?" He huffed. "I'm trying to watch the game."

  
"No you're not, this shit's getting boring." You sighed, nudging his side once, twice, the third time he caught your foot. "Hey! Let go!"

  
"Stop it and I will." He smirked, squeezing your ankle. 

  
"Fine, geez." He let your leg go and pulled your foot away. "You're the worst."

  
"I'm the worst?" He shook his head. "You know, you wouldn't even be here if I wasn't being nice."

  
"I didn't ask for you to be nice!" You sat up quickly and glared at him. "I don't need your pity."

  
"Pity? Who said anything about pity? God, you're so..." His voice was starting to get frustrated. "You're so annoying. I don't know why I try."

  
"You wanna ride my coattails because I'm better than you. You want to be 'friends' so you can reap the rewards of me being successful." You snipped. It was rude and judging by Carlos' facial expressions he thought so too.

  
"Fuck you." He hissed, pointing towards the door. "Get out."

  
"Make me." 

  
The two of you were in each other's faces now. There was an intense sensation in the air. It was like all the frustration the that had been building up inside of you was coming to the surface of your skin. The longer the two of you stared off the more the frustration warped. 

  
"I knew you didn't have the balls." You spat, getting even closer. Your noses were inches away from each other. "Why won't you fight me like a real man?"

  
"I'm not going to hurt you for being a dick." He growled. "I could if I wanted to."

  
"Why? Is it because I've got tits you don't want to put your hands on me?" You laughed, bouncing your breasts in exaggeration. "Come off of it and deck me, loser. I'm not afraid of you."

  
There was more silence and you angrily rolled your eyes. "God, you're such a pussy."

  
You shoved hard at his chest and he fell backwards a tad. His eyes widened and he seemed confused that you'd touched him. His brow set angrily and he looked up at you with fury. Part of you was extremely nervous and done with prodding, the other part wanted this. The excitement in your belly was building. Maybe the winner could finally be determined out of the two of you. 

  
"Hit me, Carlos." You egged, pushing at his chest again, enjoying the way he set his brow. "Let's finish this."

  
The words barely left your mouth when he tackled you. Your neck hit one of the shelves hard enough to make it shake and knock the wind out of you. Carlos pinned down your arms and your legs with his much larger build. He let you catch your breath before speaking.

  
"I don't want to hurt you so stop it!" He sighed, sounding so tired. "I told you I want to be-mmph-"

Your body had seemingly moved without thinking. One second you were scowling and hissing at him like a feral cat, and the next you were kissing him, attempting to pull him close. Carlos quickly broke the kiss looking absolutely baffled. You felt how he looked and were surprised when he leaned back in.

  
Strangely enough the two of you didn't need to talk. You kissed each other hungrily, getting so into each other's space Carlos was nearly pinning you to the shelf. He let go of your wrists and immediately the two of you set to feeling each other up. Your eyes were closed so you could feel the frustration and excitement once again. It still had a dangerous edge to it but this time around it was lusty, needy. You and Carlos swirled your tongues together, he groped hard at your ass and you were shoving your hands up his shirt. 

  
"Ngh..." You whimpered, Carlos nibbling on your bottom lip. He went from palming at your behind to pushing up your shirt, rubbing his fingertips over your belly. "Ah..."  
Carlos pulled out of the kiss just long enough to pull you into his lap. He was huffing, his breathing deeper than usual, his skin felt warm to the touch. You kissed him again so hard your mouth started to taste more like his than your own. The bitter taste of beer on his breath felt like it was making you drunk.

  
"Mmm..." Carlos moaned. Just the sound alone sent a shudder up your spine. He sounded so good you wanted to hear more of that. You raked your nails over his back. "Uhn..."

The tell-tale lump pressed right up against your thighs. You gyrated your hips, making Carlos grunt and bump his hips back into you. The two of you kept humping at each other until finally you'd had enough. The tension and the pressure between you two was getting to be too much. You took Carlos' hand and placed it between your legs. You were wearing the tiny athletic shorts from earlier, you'd forgotten to change, so you could feel his huge palm cupping at you.   
Carlos seemed to be excited by the prospect of touching you down there so he kept doing it. He continued to kiss you and rub between your legs. You didn't shy away when he grabbed your hand and placed it against his twitching hard on. The two of you sat there for a good few moments, getting drunk off each other's tongues and half-assedly rubbing each other off.

  
"Carlos..." You hummed. He pushed aside the gusset of your shorts and pressed his fingers against your bare flesh. To counter this you pulled down his waistband and gripped at his cock when it bounced out. Carlos kissed you again but this time more sweetly than before. His fingers spread your lips and traced at your entrance. "F-fuck..."

  
You jerked him steadily, trying to focus on pleasuring him instead of the intense warmth building in your belly. You'd only had two beers but the liquid was making you feel heavy and needy. Judging by how close Carlos held you it made sense he was feeling similar affects of the alcohol. You quickly learned he liked for you to apply more pressure around the head so you kept doing that.

  
"Fuck, Y/N." He murmured against your lips. "I wanna cum."

  
"Yeah? You wanna cum?"

  
Carlos nodded, sliding his fingers into you, making you gasp and throw your head back. He kissed at your neck and supported your back with his free arm. He scissored his fingers in and out of you, his thick digits nearly making you keen. "You like that?"

  
"Fuck...yeah Carlos..." You bit your lip, looking up at him dreamily. "Feels so fucking good."

  
He kissed you once more and this time the two of you seemingly gave it everything. His scruff brushed over your skin in an enticing way. You placed a free hand on his chest and could feel his heartbeat under your palm. You got so close you could feel his cock digging into your lower belly. There was a hunger there, one you couldn't deny yourself any longer.

  
"I...I wanna fuck you..." You admitted, nibbling at his bottom lip. "But we can't. I'm not on anything."

  
"I know...god I...fuck..." Carlos sighed. "We need to cum."

  
You nodded, going back to stroking at his length. Carlos began his ministrations again and soon enough the two of you were writhing around on the floor, wrapped up in each other, hands down each other's pants. Despite how calloused his hands were he had deft fingers. He curved and massaged your walls with only two and yet it felt almost the same as you remembered a cock almost feeling.

  
Despite wanting more you pulled away from him. When his fingers slipped out of you so did some wetness. Half of his hand was glistening in your juices. You moaned softly, pushing at his chest, getting him to lay down. Thankfully he didn't question you, he just laid on his back expectantly, and he was rewarded for it.  
You turned away from him and straddled his chest. He made a hum of delight at your ass, which was no more than a couple inches away from his face. He groped at it, fingers spreading and kneading your cheeks. You sighed in pleasure but leaned forward until both of you were belly to belly in the perfect position. His cock twitched in front of your face and you had a sudden urge to swallow the whole thing down.

  
You squeaked, feeling Carlos push aside your shorts again, this time you could feel his hot breath on your core. If he was feeling the same urges as you he probably wanted to devour every piece of you. Instead, he spread your lips wide, no doubt enjoying the sight of your exposed slit. You moaned again, your breath making his cock jump. You took it in your hand, enjoying the sound of pleasure Carlos made. The head was already leaking with the promise of an orgasm to come.

  
Carlos didn't really ask since you'd given him the avenue. You squeaked as his thick tongue lapped at your folds. For a moment you enjoyed the feeling before turning back to the member in your hand. You started off slow, jerking him up and down, applying more pressure. It took a few minutes of the mutual pleasuring before each of you fell into a steady rhythm. 

  
More pre-seed leaked from the tip and you gave into the urge to taste it. You licked at the salty bead, making Carlos groan against your core. The wetness between your thighs was starting to get intense. Carlos began to focus on your clit, slurping the little bud past his lips and letting his tongue flick across it. A squeal formed in your throat but you swallowed it down, followed by Carlos' length. The thick head brushed at the back of your throat as you bobbed up and down.

  
Carlos hummed against you, making your thighs clamp around his head. He hummed again, and again, and again. That knot in your lower belly was about to snap. You pulled as much of his length into your throat as you could. Saliva dripped from your mouth as you bobbed. You hummed back against him, the final push.

  
Despite his best efforts he let out a small, strangled noise against your lips. He bucked his hips into your throat, making you gag and pull off of it, the head still resting in your mouth. You tasted the familiar brine of seed against your tongue and soon enough he was spent, mouth still moving on you. His cock began to soften, the head falling out of your mouth.You clamped your mouth shut and swallowed what orgasm was left on your tongue. Carlos kept humming and sucking until finally. 

  
"F-ffuckk..." You shuddered softly, adjusting your hips, letting the weight help with the orgasm being pulled out of you. "Nghh...yes...y-yes!"

  
Carlos groaned, finally pulling away from your sex. He was panting, eyes unfocused, obviously still caught up in the after effects of pleasure. You picked up your leg and rolled off of him, feeling suddenly embarrassed. You'd gotten loud near the end, hopefully no one heard you two. Carlos was seemingly thinking the same thing since he tucked himself back in shorts, then adjusted yours to cover your core again.

  
The two of you laid there, on your sides among the scattered pile of blankets and pillows. Neither one of you spoke, too afraid to break the silence. Instead of talking you sat up and allowed yourself to get close to him. Carlos just looked up at you dopily, trying to enjoy the afterglow as much as humanly possible. You leant down and kissed him, tasting yourself and his tongue. He kissed back and after a moment you pulled away.

  
"Well, is that stick up your ass gone now?" Carlos teased, kissing your shoulder and pulling you close. "Or do I need to check again?"

  
While on any other occasion you would've slapped him or called him out you didn't have the energy. The bark and bite usually there was none existent. Instead, you grabbed him hard by the ear and pulled him down to face you.

  
"The only thing up my ass should be you." You teased, releasing his ear and making him blink in discomfort. "But you need to behave yourself first. Got it?"

Carlos grinned, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

  
"Yes, ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this for my tumblr but I figured it also belonged here. So enjoy my friends!


End file.
